Le Cirque Boheme
by MackenzieW
Summary: Raoul has a lover, a talented singer trying to get out of the nightclub life and into the opera. Erik is the guardian of the person willing to help her. Enter Le Cirque Boheme for this tale of lust, love, plots of murder, lies and victory.
1. Character List

Le Cirque Boheme

By Mackenzie W

Disclaimer: Mackenzie W does not own the characters of _The Phantom of the Opera. _They rightfully belong to Andrew Llyod Webber and Gaston Leroux. The authoress does own the character of Guilliame, Caroline, and all the members of Le Cirque Boheme. Thank you. 

The place: Le Cirque Boheme, Paris France, and the Opera Populaire, Paris, France

Time: the Bohemian period, somewhere near the 1880s

The Characters:

Major:

La Belle d'Amour: Caroline, the head dancer and actress of Le Cirque Boheme. She hopes to leave the nightclub life and pursue a career in opera, which she originally intended to be.

Raoul, le Vicomte de Chagny: Caroline's ex-lover. A member of France's aristocracy, he was afraid to be seen in public with the night club performer and is engaged to his former childhood sweetheart.

Christine Daae: a young opera singer, as well as Raoul's childhood sweetheart and current fiancée.

Guilliame: The Phantom's new protégé. A masked musical genius sent away by his step-father for fear he would take control of his father's previous title. 

Jean-Phillipe and Jean-Phillipe, Jr.: Gulliame's stepfather and stepbrother who sent the boy away and forced him to wear the mask that covers his ugliness.

Minor:

The dancers:

The Gemini: twins Elisa and Elena. Both are identical with long blonde hair and green eyes. They are from America, run-aways from New England high society.

Blaise: Marie-Antoinette. A young girl from the southern part of France living in Paris. She earned her name from her fiery red hair.

Dove: Irishwoman Adair. Journeyed to Paris to become famous. Catches the audience with her bright green eyes and Irish brogue. 

Chocolate Countess: Tymara from Africa. Moved to France as a servant, but freed when her master died.

Caramel: Carly, from South America. Came back with a Spanish officer, but fled to France to escape his abuse.

Aphrodite: Olga, a Greek citizen who came to Paris to make her fortune.

Venus: Adellina from Rome, Italy. Originally came to Paris to study painting but switched to music and dancing.

Erik, the Phantom of the Opera: a masked genius, thought dead. Christine's former teacher who wanted to be her lover and Guilliame's new guardian.

Monsieur Myrcel: the owner of Le Cirque Boheme

Jean: Main performer and Master of Ceremonies at Le Cirque Boheme.

Christophe, Pierre, et Robert: three performers or Le Cirque Boheme.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Old Meets New

The Bohemian period of France was dominated by the reputation of the Moulin Rouge, a night club with an irreputable reputation. Away from the Moulin Rouge was Le Cirque Boheme, an almost vaudeville theatre. Though performances could get a little raunchy there, the performers were not treated as prostitutes. The manager of Le Cirque Boheme clearly stressed this to his clients. Of course, Monsieur Myrcel could not control the lifestyle of his performers once they left his theatre.

One such life is that of one of his dancers/singers named Caroline. Last names were not used around Le Cirque Boheme, most times, the performers' nicknames were used. This one woman's nickname was La Belle d'Amour, the Beauty of Love. She was truly a beauty, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, a lithe dancer's body and a beautiful voice meant for the opera, not the nightclub life. She was a popular member of the troupe.

One day, a young aristocrat came to Le Cirque Boheme. The young performer caught his eye with her beauty and talent and his looks caught her eye. The two soon met and started to see each other—secretly. At first, the romantic allure of a secret romance kept the couple in the dark to their friends. The relationship developed into a physical relationship as the Vicomte kept sneaking into her apartment.

Yet, as the couple's relationship progressed, Caroline discovered that Raoul was keeping their relationship a secret for another reason. The young artist realized her lover was ashamed to declare his feelings publicly for the vaudeville actress. He claimed it was because he was afraid she would be mistaken for a dancer from the Moulin Rouge. He didn't want to tarnish her reputation, he said but Caroline could read deeper than the outside of his statement. She knew he was afraid of having his own reputation ruined. She was mulling over leaving Raoul when he left her. She found it was for his childhood sweetheart, Christine Daae, also a rising opera star. Caroline was enraged and heartbroken. It took all her friends' comfort to get her back to her old self. They were very supportive of her—once they got over the whole fact that she had lied to them for two years about being in a relationship.

One is night, a few months after the engagement, Caroline sat in her dressing room preparing for her show. Caroline finished the last of her make-up when her door opened. Caroline didn't need to look in her mirror to know who it was, since all the dancers walked into each other's dressing rooms freely. This time was Carly's turn. She was a young Latina girl who had escaped a cruel Spanish soldier. Carly and Caroline were very close, Carly being the only one who knew about Raoul before the other dancers and was supportive of Caroline's and Raoul's relationship.

"Caroline, can I borrow some rouge?" Carly asked.

"Of course, darling," Caroline said, laughing. She handed Carly the rouge and realized that something was wrong with her dear friend. "You look apprehensive," Caroline said, trying to figure if that was the right word to describe Carly's appearance. "Come, darling, tell me what's wrong," Caroline told Carly, motioning to the chair next to hers.

Carly sat down and started to fiddle with the hem of her dress. "Well," Carly began, "don't be upset." Caroline was surprised at this statement.

"Carly, dear, what ever would I be upset about?" she asked.

"Raoul," Carly said, still playing with the hem of her dress.

Caroline's eyebrow twitched. "What about Raoul?" she asked.

"He's here," Carly said. "With her." Caroline sat there, letting it all sink in.

She slowly said to herself, "I'm fine," as if to calm herself down.

Carly got up and hugged Caroline. "Brave until the end. Thanks for the rouge," Carly said.

The two dancers exited the room to find themselves face to face with Jean, Raoul and Christine Daae. "Ah, here are my two favorite dancers—Caramel and La Belle d'Amour," Jean said. He was a tall, attractive man, a talented performer and acrobat. Jean was the Master of Ceremonies at Le Cirque Boheme. The two dancers curtsied politely and Carly ran to her dressing room to finish her make-up. Jean and Caroline were left with the Vicomte and the Opera singer. "Ah, Ma Belle d'Amour, let me introduce you to Christine Daae, the famous opera singer," Jean told Caroline. Caroline looked Christine over and realized that the two women were very similar in appearance, except that Christine didn't look like much of a graceful dancer. As the four kept talking, Caroline began to wonder what Raoul really saw in Christine. Jean excused himself from the group, kissing both Caroline's and Christine's hands.

Caroline and Raoul were now face to face, with Christine standing off to the side. "Vicomte de Chagny, how lovely to see you here," Caroline said, curtsying again.

"Indeed, Caroline," Raoul said. Caroline watched as Miss Daae stirred next to him.

"Oh, Christine, I already told you why I know their names," Raoul said. Monsieur Myrcer passed by and Raoul continued on talking with him. Caroline and Christine stared at each other.

Caroline ventured the first words. "Most of our patrons don't bring their fiancées with them."

Christine smiled and said, "Raoul assured me that it was nothing but a classy show, nothing irreputable would happen." Raoul returned and took Christine to their seats.

"Well?" Caroline heard a Greek accented voice said.

"Well, what? I think she's okay," Caroline said.

"No envy?" the voice replied. Caroline laughed.

"Envious? Me? Of that little bland opera singer. Dear Olga, I think you must have your head checked."

Olga approached to her friend. "You feel bad for her," the Greek girl pursued.

"Well, yeah, only because I know why he is marrying her and it isn't for love," Caroline said.

"Oh really?" an Italian accented voice joined the conversation. "Then why is he marrying her?"

"For his image, Adellina, for his image!" Caroline said. "She is the one good enough to be presented to his society friends, whereas I am the one reduced to being a skeleton in a locked up closet forever."

Adellina sat down next to her friend. "Yes, but he doesn't have to be a skeleton in your closet forever," she said. The Italian beauty placed her arms around Caroline. "Listen, you will move on past him. Forget he is in the audience tonight and give your best performance ever," Adellina said. Caroline agreed and Tymara ran out to tell them they were on in five minutes. The girls scattered to finish their preparations.

A few minutes later Caroline was on stage, performing the opening numbers before the play began. Never once did she look up at the Vicomte's private box, nor did she ever falter. She, the Gemini, Pierre and Robert sat out on the stage while intermission occurred. Intermission at Le Cirque Boheme was between all the singing and dancing numbers and the play performed and was normally when all the patrons ran towards the bar. Caroline sat talking with one of the Gemini twins, Elisa, when Christine approached her. "Excuse me, Caroline?" she asked timidly.

Elisa and Caroline stopped talking. "Yes?" Caroline asked.

"I was wondering if you and I could talk for a bit?" Christine replied. Caroline nodded and patted the stage next to her. Christine looked a bit nervous about jumping on the stage. "Come on, darling, it's not like you're at the opera," Caroline said. Christine took a seat next to Caroline.

"How well do you know Raoul?" Christine asked.

"He used to be a popular patron here. Everyone knows him," Caroline replied.

"But you two see to know each other really well," Christine pursued.

"It's not my place to tell, darling. I think that's Raoul's place," Caroline replied.

"But he won't tell me," Christine said. "He keeps changing the subject on me."

Caroline looked ahead to find her former lover at the bar. He wouldn't want his friends in society to know about their affair. "Well, I guess he wants to keep our relationship a secret," she said.

Christine looked at her and decided to change the subject. "Did you always wanted to do this?"

"The nightclub life? No, I went into this career because the Opera wouldn't take me," Caroline replied.

"Well, we're having auditions on Monday. Come, try out. You are very good," Christine said, hopping off the stage. She made her way back to Raoul, but changed her mind half-way across the floor and headed back towards the stage. "Caroline" she called up to the dancer as Caroline readied herself for the opening number of Act II.

"What?" Caroline called down.

"Do you hate me?" Christine called back.

Caroline crouched down to meet Christine. "No, why would I?" Caroline asked, confused.

"For stealing Raoul away from you," Christine said, quietly.

"Christine, don't think that! Raoul left me because he was ashamed to go out with me in his high society circles," Caroline said. "I don't hate you." Christine smiled and returned to her seat.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plan

The show was over. The patrons of Le Cirque Boheme left, and the performers were busy changing. Chatter could be heard throughout the halls. " She invited me to audition for the opera on Monday," Caroline told her friends.

"Well, are you going to go?" Elena asked, taking off her Gemini mask.

"I don't know. What do you guys think?"

"I think that you should try out. What's the worst that could happen?" Marie-Antoinette then asked.

"They could tell me 'no' again," Caroline replied.

"So? They will have then missed out on a wonderful talent twice," Tymara said.

"She's right, Caroline," Carly said.

"Besides, you will still have a job here," Olga replied.

"Thanks guys," Caroline said. "Now what if I get the job?"

Elisa replied, "Then we will be extremely happy for you." The other girls agreed.

"We would miss you," Adair said.

"But we will never stop being your friends," Adellina finished for Adair.

"I love you girls. Well, wish me luck," Caroline said.

The others chirped, "Good luck, La Belle d'Amour."

Caroline laughed. "No fair, I have more nicknames to say! Oh all right. Thank you, Dove, Venus, Aphrodite, Blaise, Chocolate Countess, the Gemini, and Caramel." Caroline hugged them all and left.

She opened the stage door to find rain. She drew her cloak closer to her and put up her umbrella. She hailed down a carriage and told the driver her address. The horse clip-clopped all the way from Le Cirque Boheme to Caroline's home at L'appartements de Napoleon. She paid the driver a tip before heading into her building.

The landlady was hardly ever in the apartment building, so the residents (mostly women) were allowed to do whatever they wanted freely. Unless the rent wasn't paid on time, no interference in the women's lives occurred. The only male in the building was the women's chef, but he was a sound sleeper. Caroline made her way up the stairs to her apartment. Most of the neighbors were either long asleep of still out on the town. Caroline opened her door and entered her apartment.

She changed into her nightgown and prepared to slip into a bed. Just as she went to dim her light, she heard a tap at her parlor window. She opened the window to find a wet Vicomte on her windowsill. Like old times, Raoul climbed up her neighbor's balconies to reach hers, but always tapped on her parlor window.

Raoul climbed in. "What brings you here? Why aren't you with Christine?" Caroline asked.

"I wanted to see you again. God, Caroline, I still love you!" Raoul said.

"Then why are you marrying Christine," Caroline asked.

"I told you, Caroline. I don't want to ruin-"

Raoul was cut off by Caroline. "My reputation. Yeah, right, Raoul. You don't want to ruin your reputation," Caroline said.

"No, no," Raoul pleaded. "I love you."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Keep talking, Raoul, you're very good at that," she said, coldly.

"Caroline," Raoul pleaded, "I have a plan to be with you again." Caroline wanted to keep his fiancée in the conversation. "What about Christine?" Raoul was taken about. "She doesn't know about our history," Raoul said.

"Yes, she does. She's not as stupid or naïve as you and I wish she was. She figured it out on her own. So, what about Christine?"

Raoul guided Caroline to her couch and sat her down. "Listen to my plan. No interruptions!" Caroline nodded as Raoul began. "Good. Christine told me that the Opera Populaire is holding auditions for new performers on Monday. You go and try out. Since I am a major patron of the Opera, I can turn both Monsieurs Andre and Firmin to hiring you. You're hired and quickly everyone there realizes your talent and they give you a good part in their next production.

"After the opening night of that production, you became the talk of Parisienne art society. You rise to surpass Christine as the Prima Donna of the Opera Populaire. A few nights later, Mademoiselle Daae turns up dead, apparently by suicide as she was tormented by your sudden popularity. After a few months of mourning, you and I become engaged and get married. We live happily ever after.

"But here is how Christine will really die. You will invite her to dinner at your dressing room to celebrate the Opera's success. She will agree and will bring wine. I will provide you with a poison which you will slip in her wine. Careful not to accidentally drink her cup! After the poison takes affect and Christine is dead, drag her back to her dressing room. I will meet you there and we will set up the scenario that Christine hung herself. You will return to your dressing room and I will leave to talk to Monsieur Firmin. I will make sure he walks down with me and we enter Christine's dressing room together. We will 'find' Christine's body and be upset. That night's performance won't be cancelled since Firmin and Andre don't like to do that. So, you will go on in Christine's place and the rest is history."

Caroline just sat there, dumbfounded. "What do you think?" asked a very breathless Raoul.

"What do I think? I think you're off your rocker!" Caroline exclaimed, using an expression Elena and Elisa taught her. "First off, I want to get into the Opera Populaire on my talent alone, not because of your meddling and bribery. Second, how do you know everyone will like me? You can't depend on the public. And most importantly: WHO SAYS I WANT TO GO ALONG WITH THIS STUPID PLAN AND KILL CHRISTINE!" Caroline was hysterical. Her blonde hair fell out of her bun, her blue eyes were flashing a stormy look, and her fists were balled up.

"Caroline, be still now. We don't want one of your neighbors to wake up and find us, do we now," Raoul tried to calm his one time lover.

"Raoul, you know as well as I that my neighbors wouldn't wake even if a war raged in our very own street below us!" Caroline said.

Raoul had an exasperated look on his face. "Please, Caroline, it's the only way we can be together," Raoul pleaded.

"No, it's not, Raoul. Why can't you and I be together even thought I am a nightclub dancer and a vaudeville actress?" Caroline asked.

Raoul had a sad look on his face that made Caroline pity him. "You want the truth then? All right, you can have the truth," Raoul said. He sat down on Caroline's couch, pulling her back down with him. "It's my brother. He won't let us be together. When I went to get his blessing, he said no de Chagny would ever marry a nightclub dancer. He ordered me to end the relationship. I didn't want to, but he threatened your life. To save your life, I had to break your heart," Raoul look lovingly on Caroline. She sighed.

"Alright then, Raoul. I'll go along with your plan on one condition," she said. Raoul's countenance lightened up as he asked her what that condition was. "That we get ready of Christine another way, not killing her. I don't want her death on my conscience for the rest of my natural life," Caroline said.

"How?" Raoul asked.

"I don't know," Caroline replied. "Use your position to get her another offer someplace else, someplace faraway. Then she'll leave you, end the engagement and ours will begin."

Raoul smiled. "You were always the clever one," he said, kissing her. Caroline was falling in love all over again. Raoul pulled away and made Caroline promise not to tall anyone about their plan. She promised and led Raoul to her room to sleep the rest of the night.

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. I received a tip to move this to the POTO section in the books. But I don't know, since I also use some things from the musical as well. Well, while I ponder that, I will just leave this be. Anyway, keep reviewing! Mac


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Guilliame

That Monday, Caroline reported for the auditions. Observing her and the others were the musical director Reyer, the ballet mistress Mme. Giry, the managers Monsieurs Firmin and Andre and, of course, Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny. Caroline had kept her promise to Raoul and hadn't told a soul, not even Carly. Of course, Caroline knew Carly must be suspicious of her behavior the last few days, but nothing would break Caroline's promise to her love.

What Caroline didn't know was that there was someone else watching the auditions. This person remained hidden in the shadows of the opera stage, so no one saw anything of him. His red velvet mask matched the curtains perfectly, alerting no one to his presence.

Anyone familiar with Raoul and Christine's story might guess that this mysterious masked man is Erik, the legendary Phantom of the Opera and Christine's former tutor. Yet, those familiar with Erik remember that his mask was either white or black, depending on which account of his tragic tale you heard. So why would the so-called Opera Ghost be wearing a red velvet mask? The answer is simple—the masked man afore mentioned watching the Opera auditions isn't Erik. This man is known as Guilliame.

The story of Guilliame brings us back six months before the day of the auditions. It was nearly four months after Christine broke Erik's hear and fled with Raoul. Erik, leaving his mask behind to make people think he was dead, was alone and brooding. His musical compositions were dark and tragic, reflecting the torment of his soul. That day, a boat came across the lake—in tact. Erik thought his beloved had returned and went to meet the boat. Inside, however, was a young man, lanky, tall and blond. Erik couldn't see the upper portion of the man's face, since a red velvet mask covered it. The young man's lips and chin were exposed and Erik could see desperation in the man's chilling pale green eyes.

The young man exited the boat. He stood before the Phantom and introduced himself only as Guilliame. "Why do you come here?" Erik asked. The lad explained his story to the Phantom and asked to stay under the Opera House with him. Erik had his doubts, but realized what talent this man had. Guilliame soon became Erik's new protégé, and ended Erik's loneliness somewhat. Having Guilliame around wasn't so bad, but Erik still yearned for Christine.

Afterward, Guilliame snuck around the Opera Populaire, careful to avoid being seen. His sighting may re-invoke the riotous mob that had tried to kill Erik the day Christine was kidnapped off the stage. When Guilliame had heard the managers talk about an audition, the young masked man just had to attend.

Which is where our story resumes its' correct place. Guilliame sat up in the rafters, out of sight from the others. Yet he could certainly see and hear everything that went on. No one attracted his attention and he began to believe Erik was right when he said that the auditions would be boring. He turned to leave and return to the lair, maybe spooking Little Meg on his way back down. He smiled at the thought of the ballerina's distressed and frightened face after he pulled his last prank.

A frightened Caroline was called on to the stage. She was never really one to get stage fright, but right now she had it. Monsieur Reyer took the girl's music and told her to nod when she was ready. Raoul smiled at the nervous singer, hoping to encourage his secret lover. Caroline smiled back and took a deep breath. Exhaling, she nodded to Reyer. The musical director started to play the composition and Caroline began to sing.

Caroline's singing attracted Guilliame's attention, causing him to stop mid-action. Her voice was beautiful, a little rough from not enough opera use. Guilliame turned to see where the harmony was coming from and saw a beautiful angel. She looked almost like the description of Christine Erik had given him, but Guilliame knew the real Christine. Who was this blonde angel? he wondered. He was curious and decided to stay until the end of the audition.

Caroline ended as the four observers gathered to discuss her. "We'll tell you at the end," said Monsieur Andre. Caroline was waved off the stage by Firmin as Reyer handed Caroline her music. As the girl left, Guilliame was furious. If it were up to him, that young opera singer would've been hired on the spot! The new Phantom slipped to his hiding spot above the managers' office.

In the office was Firmin, Andre, Reyer, Giry and Raoul. They were discussing in hushed voices. "What about that second girl we saw, Diane?" asked Firmin.

"Oh, yes, she was a beauty," Andre commented.

"Beauty doesn't necessary mean talent, Monsieurs," Madame Giry warned.

"Giry is right. She was beautiful, but completely tone deaf. How about the fourth girl, a Mademoiselle Sabine?" Reyer asked.

"No appeal," remarked Firmin.

"Too soft," commented Giry.

"How about the tenth soprano, Armelle?" Everyone agreed she was extraordinarily talented ("and beautiful," said Andre).

Raoulthen asked, "What about the last girl, Caroline?"

Guilliame held his breath. They were going to criticize his angel—an angel named Caroline. Guilliame knew they would be fools to not sign her. He listened carefully, moving closer to the floor of his hiding spot. "Caroline, she did have the voice of an angel," Reyer replied.

"And did look like one," Andre said.

"Yet, her voice hasn't been properly trained for the opera," Giry said.

"Giry is right—_again. _It doesn't sound like Mademoiselle Caroline uses her voice for opera much," Reyer said. Guilliame made a face. At first, he started liking the musical director, but now went back to hating him.

Raoul, though, needed to get Caroline into the opera to get his plan in motion. He tried to bring up Caroline's talent again. "But she is almost as talented as Miss Daae," Raoul said.

"With little training in the art of the opera," Reyer replied. Upon that, the others agreed on Armelle to fill the vacant female spot.

If Guilliame was angry before, he was in rage after that discussion. Once again, his blonde angel was passed over and denied. As well as insulted. Guilliame followed the young Vicomte as Raoul went to talk with Caroline. Guilliame wanted to see Caroline again, and longed to be the one to comfort her. Unfortunately, no one here knew of his existence. Especially her.

Raoul approached Caroline, who was staring out the window. "Hello," Raoul said. Caroline turned around and smiled at her lover. Raoul tried to return her smile, but was only able to give a weak grin.

"I didn't get in," Caroline said, dejectedly.

"I'm afraid not," Raoul said. Caroline nodded, and blinked, trying not to cry.

Raoul hugged her. "I tried to get you in, but I was out voted in that office. I'm sorry," Raoul said.

Caroline sniffed and asked, "Now what about our plan?" Raoul shrugged and told her he would think on it. Caroline pushed away from Raoul's embrace and smiled. "Well, back to Le Cirque Boheme." She kissed Raoul's cheek and walked out the door.

Guilliame ran through the back alleys to find Le Cirque Boheme. He had to see Caroline again, maybe help her get into the opera. After all, hadn't Reyer really only denied Caroline because of her lack of opera training? Maybe he could make her an offer she couldn't refuse. The one thing he kept pushing from his mind was the fact that his blonde angel was smitten with Raoul, who had also stolen Christine away from Erik. Guilliame found Le Cirque Boheme and entered through the stage door.

A/N: As of the next chapter, Chapter 4, this story will be moving to the POTO section of books. I've taken some of my reviewers' advice, some friends' advice and some of my own advice and made this decision. And I don't know if the rating will go up. I still have to think over that…I know what lies in store because I'm transferring this story from a notebook I'm writing in and with that I'm up to chapter 14…so I have to see…I'm rambling…see you next update…Mac


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Meeting

A/N: As I said before, this was moved from the Miscellaneous section to the POTO section under Books. Thanks! Mac

Caroline sat crying in her dressing room, Adellina, Adair, Elisa and Elena trying to comfort her. Carly was trying to dry Caroline's eyes to get ready for the show. "I can't believe I didn't get in—again!" Caroline sniffed.

Olga tsked and said, "Well, they are the idiots in my eyes." That statement was agreed to by everyone in the room.

Marie-Antoinette was preparing Caroline's costume and said, "Their loss. Our gain."

Caroline started laughing, causing her friends to think she had gone insane. "What is it?" Elena asked, concerned.

"Screw the opera! I have the best friends anyone could ask for right here!" She took the tissue from Elisa's hand.

"Now, I love you all but I need everyone OUT so I can get ready!" The other girls smiled and left the room. After closing the door, Caroline ran towards her costume to change. As she applied her make-up, Caroline got the feeling she wasn't alone.

And she was right, too. Guilliame held his breath in his hiding spot above Caroline's changing room. He half wanted her to find him and half feared his discovery. Caroline walked closer to her bureau, where Guilliame was crouching behind. She reached her hand behind the space and got his arm. She yanked him out to the light.

Guilliame was now standing in her full view. Caroline was unable to scream, only able to hiss "pervert." Guilliame had also lost his ability to speak as well. Caroline finally recovered her wits and it triggered her mind to become angry. Caroline's demeanor changed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Who are you?" she demanded. Guilliame still hadn't found his voice. Caroline asked, "What do you want?" Still no answer from the masked man. Caroline sighed and turned towards the door threatening, "I am getting the security here to escort you out."

As Caroline went to open the door, Guilliame finally recovered his voice. "No, wait. Let me explain!" he exclaimed.

Caroline stopped and crossed her arms. "Okay, I'm listening. Start explaining," she said.

Guilliame began his story. "My name is Guilliame. I live in the lair underneath the Opera House and I was at you audition today. I felt that you were the best one there. Unfortunately, the managers are idiots and missed their opportunity." Caroline's arms remained floded, but she wasn't so upset any more.

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

Guilliame smiled. "To make you an offer," he said.

Caroline's eyebrow went up in a questioning manner. "Oh? What would that be?"

Guilliame's smile deepened. "If you agree, I would like to coach you, improve your voice for the next auditions. Then, you can blow them away and get into the opera, where your talent belongs." Guilliame finished his offer while Caroline considered it.

"I think I like you," she said before falling quiet.

Caroline pondered over this offer. This man's lessons could work towards her and Raoul's advantage. If this masked man delivers, she could get into the opera and begin the process of becoming Raoul's wife once and for all. Caroline smiled at Guilliame. "Go to Balcony Five," she told him. "No one sits there because it is too far away from the bar. Watch tonight's performance and meet me here afterwards." Guilliame bowed his head and left to find Balcony 5.

Caroline entered on to the stage at her cue. She started her lines and kept glancing up at Balcony 6, where Raoul sat. After looking there, she would sneak a glance at Balcony 5, where Guilliame sat in the shadows. Caroline knew what she had to do to help get what she wanted. She wanted to be both an opera prima donna and Raoul's wife. She knew Guilliame had already seen her opera auditions, but she wanted him to see—or rather hear—what her talent could really do when she wasn't very nervous.

Carly and Caroline went into the preceding part of the big middle number sung by Caroline. The whole song was about hope, as Caroline's character hopes her lover will return to her and is defining hope to Carly's character. Caroline waited for her cue and began to sing:

"Hope is a spring day

When the wind blows

And flowers bloom

"Hope is a baby

Laughing, giggling, cooing

Playing without a care

"Hope is a sunset

A day done

Another one to improve

"Hope is a friend

With an encouraging smile

Who is there, no matter what

"Hope is Christmas Eve

Excitement high

Presents waiting down below

"Hope is an angel

Always there

Watching, guiding

"Hope is there

Always loving

Always caring

"Hope is the fact

He will return

To me"

The audience burst into tumultuous applause which shook the rafters. Caroline smiled as Carly waited for the applause to die down to say her next line. Caroly started her line and finished the scene. The curtain dropped as Tymara and the Gemini took their places for the dance number.

The night's show ended as Raoul headed towards Caroline's dressing room. Guilliame waited in the wings, watching Raoul meet with Carolien backstage. "You were wonderful tonight," Raoul said.

"Thank you," Caroline replied.

"If only Reyer, Firmin, and Andre could've been here tonight," Raoul commented. "Maybe I can get them here, so they can watch you and hear you at your best!" Raoul's mind was turning.

"When can they come?" Caroline asked.

"Not soon enough. There is a week until opening Gala," Raoul said.

"They held an audition a week before Gala Night?" Caroline asked.

"That's why she was in the Chorus," Raoul said.

"So our plan would've only taken a week?" Caroline asked. Raoul nodded.

"Good God, Raoul, another half-planned plan?" Caroline asked. "Why can't you think things through? A week is not enough!"

Raoul sighed. "Okay, but this time we will have longer to carry out our plan. As soon as Gala Night is over, I will get the Opera's managers here to see you. Good night, Caroline," Raoul said, kissing Caroline on the cheek.

Caroline sat down in her dressing room, waiting for Guilliame. He snuck into her room, careful not to be seen. "You were wonderful tonight. Even better than before," Guilliame said.

Caroline smiled and replied, "Thank you. The only reason I was better was because I was doing what I've done for the past six years." Guilliame stood there, waiting for Caroline's reply to his offer. Caroline was busy finishing undoing her hair. "I've decided to take you offer," Caroline said. "Care to start tomorrow, here? No one hangs around this place during the day. We will be alone. Agreed?" Caroline said.

"Agreed," Guilliame replied, shaking Caroline's hand. Guilliame climbed out Caroline's window.

"Caroline?" Carly asked, coming into her friend's dressing room.

"What?" Caroline asked. Carly was all ready to leave and Caroline had only fixed her hair.

"What is taking you so long?" Carly asked. "I thought I heard voices in here. Who were you talking to?"

Caroline shut her window and door. "A man. He saw me today at the Opera House and came here to make me an offer," Caroline explained.

Carly was interested now. "What? What did he ask?" she asked.

"He said that he would give me private voice lessons in hopes of getting me into the opera!" Carly and Caroline were both bursting with excitement.

"Oh, Caroline, if this man is as good as he seems, there will be no way the Opera will turn you down at the next audition," Carly exclaimed.

"That's another thing," Caroline said. "I may not have to wait until the next auditions." Carly looked confused. Caroline lowered her voice. "You cannot tell a soul. I'm not even supposed to tell you," Caroline said. Carly leaned forward, curious to what her friend's secret was. "Listen, Raoul and I are back together. He is going to get me into the Opera, send Christine abroad and we will get married."

"That is an utterly stupid idea!" Carly said, shocking Caroline.

"What?" the other girl asked.

"Getting back with Raoul!" He's only going to break your heart again," Carly said.

"He's serious this time!" Caroline said, starting an argument.

"Caroline, he was serious last time. And then he left you!" Carly's voice raised a few decibels.

"He told me his brother was the reason why he broke it off with me!"

Carly laughed. "And he does everything his brother says? Give him up Caroline, he isn't worth it!"

The argument between the two dancers had grown so loud, other girls were now coming near the dressing room. Adair was the first one to open the door. "What is going on in here?" she asked.

"Nothing," Caroline shot back bitterly.

"Nothing? It is certainly doesn't sound like nothing," Marie-Antoinette replied.

"It's Caroline," Carly said. "She's gone loca is seeing Raoul again." This last statement created an uproar.

"Carly!" Caroline shouted. "I told you no one was supposed to know!"

Carly answered back, "I'm not going to sit by and watch as he ruins your life again. Friends don't do that." The other girls agreed. Adellina stepped forward and placed her hands on Caroline's shoulders.

"I told you not to let Raoul be a skeleton in your closet. This isn't going to help. Raoul is just going to hurt you again. Please listen to us, as your friends—as your sisters," the Italiam pleaded.

"No, you're all wrong! You don't know what's best for me—I know what's best for me. Now, if you will excuse me, I wish to finish changing and go home!" Caroline pushed her friends out.

She changed furiously. She had trusted Carly enough to break her promise to Raoul. Caroline blinked back tears as she fought her way out of Le Cirque Boheme. She hailed a carriage and went home to sulk.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Lessons

Caroline walked through Paris' nightclub section. It looked different during the day, not so shady or evil. The nightclubs looked normal in the sunlight, the Moulin Rouge resembling an average windmill. She normally didn't walk through this district during the day because she thought the area would look as dismal and gaudy during the day as it did at night to Caroline. She walked up to the stage door of Le Cirque Boheme and slipped in.

She went to turn on the stage lights. The stage manager had taught all the girls how to work everything just in case his boys couldn't make it. Caroline uncovered the piano that was on the stage and folded the cover up. Lastly, she opened the bar to get two glasses of water. Caroline finished her set-up and sat on the stage to wart for Guilliame.

The door opened and closed. Caroline held her breath, hoping it was Guilliame and not any of the crew. Footsteps sounded through the hallways, devoid of any other sound. Caroline looked up and breathed a sigh of relief to see the masked man. "I hope you haven't been waiting long, Caroline," Guilliame said.

"No, not at all," she replied. "Ready?"

Guilliame sat down at the piano and made sure it was in tune. "Don't worry about the piano. Monsieur Myrcel has it checked every month. It was last checked last week," Caroline explained.

"Can never be cautious," was all Guilliame said in response. He began to play an eerie song that sent chills down Caroline's back but filled her soul with excitement. She waited until the song was over to speak.

"That was beautiful. What was it?" Caroline asked, breathless.

"That was a musical composition my guardian wrote for his pupil. She left him before he could write the words and have her sing it," Guilliame said. Caroline fell silent.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Caroline nodded as Guilliame had her start a scale. They progressed on, moving to short singing exercises and then on to longer songs. No words were spoken between student and mentor as the lesson continued on. Caroline had many questions to ask the masked man, but decided not to. They were still too unfamiliar with each other to share personal information.

A few days later, Guilliame ended the lesson about an hour before the crew would normally show up. "That's enough. We don't want to stress your voice before the show," he said.

Caroline said. "Do you want to stay for tonight's performance?"

Guilliame shook his head. "I saw yesterday's and it was the same as the first time as I saw you. Besides, I'm needed at the Opera House."

Caroline smiled. "To scare the little ballerinas?" she asked.

"Yeah, and the managers. Depending on my mood," Guilliame said.

Caroline shook her head. "You aren't the pranking type," she said.

"Guilty. Alright, I don't scare the Ballet Chorus or the managers. Just the occasional spooking of Meg Giry. It's a matter of life or death with my mentor," Guilliame said.

The two were at Caroline's dressing room. "Come in." she invited. The two opened the door and went inside. "Why is it a matter of life or death?" Caroline asked.

"Do you read the papers?" Guilliame asked.

"Yes, I do," Caroline replied.

"Well, remember the legend of the Opera Ghost?"

Caroline racked her brains. "Yes, I do. He killed two people—a member of the crew and the opera's leading tenor," she said.

"The Opera Ghost is my guardian. He's still alive, hiding from everyone. IF I were to give any hint he was still alive, a riotous mob would start up again to kill him for Buquet's and Piangi's deaths. Then I would be all alone and left with just my guilt," Guilliame said.

"But I'm sure people have forgotten. I mean , it's been over a year since Piangi's. Who remembers that far back?"

"La Carlotta," Guilliame replied.

"La Carlotta? The former Prima Donna of L'Opera Populaire?"

Guilliame nodded. "She was Piangi's lover," he explained. "She still wants blood. Erik's blood."

Caroline went to her dressing room's dresser. Opening the bottom right draw, Caroline pulled out a whole bunch of papers tied with string. "I save any article about the Opera," she said, flipping through the papers. She came to a more recent edition of the paper. "La Carlotta to leave Paris," she read. "The date is last month. She's returning to Spain," Caroline said.

"I thought she was Italian," Guilliame said.

"No, according to this, she only spoke Italian because of Piangi," Caroline said. "Common misconception, though. I think it is safe to terrorize the Opera House again. And if worse comes to worse, masquerade as the ghost of the Opera Ghost."

The next week's lessons went smoothly as both pupil and teacher continued to open up to one another. Neither told the other deepest secrets—but Caroline did mention Carly's betrayal without mentioning any other names. "And so she just blabs it all out, even though I told her I wasn't even supposed to tell her. And then my friends start trying to control my life. I am independent. I can make my own decisions and I will see whomever I wish to see," Caroline declared, pacing the stage.

Guilliame followed each of her movements with his green eyes. "They're obviously trying to protect you," he said. Caroline threw him an exasperated look.

"Great! Even you are taking their side," she sighed.

"I am taking no one's side, Caroline," Guilliame said in his defense. "But apparently this man has hurt you before. As your friends, they don't want to see you get hurt again."

Caroline sighed. "I guess you're right. It's just that I hate it when people try to control my life and tell me what to do. Do you know what that feels like?" Caroline asked. Guilliame was silent. "No," Caroline answered for him, coldly, "I guess not then."

Guilliame slammed his hands down on the piano, startling the woman. He faced her, anger flashing in his eyes. To Caroline, he seemed to have grown several feet taller than her rather than his usual several inches. She was shocked by his sudden transformation. "Don't," he said, in a tone that would freeze the water in the glass next ot him, "ever answer for me. And don't say I don't know what it feels like to be ordered around or have my decisions made for me. You don't know my step-father." The two stood there, fire dancing in his green eyes and her blue ones drowning in fear.

The moment was broken by Caroline's sob. The sound shattered the cold tension in the room and especially startled Guilliame. He had expected a rebuke, maybe an argument, but not tears. Yet there she was, crying her heart out. Guilliame made a move to comfort her, but she recoiled and ran to her dressing room. After a moment's hesitation, Guilliame decided to go after her.

He found Caroline sniffing on the outer window ledge of her dressing room. "Caroline?" he asked.

"Oh dear God! Don't come in here, I look a fright!" Caroline exclaimed wiping away tears with the side of her hand.

"Here," Guilliame whispered, offering her his handkerchief.

"Thanks," she replied.

"I'm sorry," Guilliame began, but Caroline cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't be. It's my fault. I shouldn't have made assumptions since I've only known you for a week. I guess your stepfather was just as bad as my grandmother," Caroline apologized.

"I guess," Guilliame agreed.

"I can't believe I started crying. I normally don't do that," Caroline said.

"Well, you surprised me as well," Guilliame said.

Caroline smiled and looked at the clock nearby. "You better go. The crew will get here soon and I need to freshen up. Can't let the girls think I was crying over him, can I?" Guilliame agreed and took his leave.

Caroline closed her door and took out a small picture frame. Inside was a photo of her grandmother, who raised Caroline after her parents died in a boating accident. Caroline took out the small newspaper clip she had about her parents' deaths. Her grandmother had save it for her granddaughter to read. It also provided Caroline with the only picture of her parents since her mother's side of the family decided that since her paternal grandmother got custody of Caroline, they would get custody of the couple's possessions. Only a few of Caroline's father's possessions were returned and given to Caroline as a keepsake, as well as the jewelry her mother was wearing when she died. The police had given it to the first family member that showed up—Caroline's uncle Max. Max was married to Caroline's aunt Veronique, but had always been like a brother to her father.

Uncle Max was the one who noticed Caroline's talent and potential. Her aunt even helped foster it—all under the guidance of her mother. Caroline's grandmother thought it would help foster cultured in her granddaughter, but refused to let Caroline sing professionally. Caroline's future was the constant fight-between Caroline and her grandmother, between Max and his mother-in-law, and her paternal family and her maternal family. Everyone had a say in her future, except Caroline herself. Her grandmother wanted her to marry well and had already decided Caroline's future husband. He was a member of an upper middle class family and a total bore, not to mention a complete idiot. Her other family had also decided her future husband for her. This time Caroline was to marry the son of a French admiral, who was also seeking a naval career of his own. He wasn't as boring as the suitor her grandmother had picked out, but was very controlling. Caroline was never included in any of their conversations; he became her ideas and opinions for her.

Of course, the problem was which one Caroline would marry: the boring idiot or the controlling jerk. In her and Veronique's opinion, there wasn't much of a choice. It looked like Caroline's future was going to be bleak. Then, fate smiled on the poor girl. Her grandmother unfortunately passed away. Caroline grieved for her main caregiver, but rejoiced in losing the force of pressure to marry Monsieur Boring Idiot. The glorious moment of Caroline's life thus far came at the reading of her grandmother's will. In her will, Caroline's affairs were left up to her. Upon hearing that, Caroline sent a grateful look to her uncle, who added the clause into the will. Caroline promptly ended both engagements and headed to Paris to live out her dreams.

Now, here she was at a nightclub as a performer. Her grandmother would surely die of shock if she saw Caroline. Caroline put the photographs and newspaper articles away and took a good look at herself in the mirror. She didn't look too bad. Some make-up would cover the face she had been crying earlier and all her hair need was for a brush to run through it. She heard doors open and close as well as Olga singing in her native tongue. It was a song Caroline knew as well and found herself singing it in French. An English version son followed as well as an Italian version. A soft Spanish voice soon graced the hallway as another French voice joined Caroline. Lastly, a Gaelic version completed the song as all the girls arrived. Caroline knew Tymara wouldn't know the Swahali for the song they just sang.

A knock came at Caroline's door. She opened it to reveal Carly, not yet ready for the night's performance. "Hello, Caroline, how was your lesson?" Carly asked. Caroline had forgotten completely about how she told Carly about Guilliame. She then realized no one else knew.

"It was an interesting one," Caroline said.

"Were you napping?" Carly asked.

Caroline realized her appearance would give the impression she had been. "Yes, yes I was," she agreed.

"Well, then you better freshen up. Can't go out on stage looking like that, can you?" Carly said good-naturedly. Caroline agreed.

Adair came bouncing into the dressing room. "Good evening lasses, or top o'the morning to you Caroline. Were you napping?" the Irish girl asked.

"Yes, yes I was," Caroline said again.

"Raoul been keeping you up late at night again?" Adair asked.

"No," Caroline replied. "I haven't seen him for awhile."

Carly sniggered. "Christine probably isn't letting him out," she remarked. The three got a good laugh.

"You guys have accepted me and Raoul?" Caroline asked.

Carly and Adair looked at each other. "Yeah, we've accepted it. We still think you are loca, though," Carly said.

Caroline smiled. "I never asked for you to be happy with it," Caroline said, getting smiles from her two friends.

Adair turned to leave the room. "Our last night of this performance," she said.

"We're changing the show?" Carly asked.

"It's been a month. The nightclub is going to be closed for a week while we get everything ready. Rehearsals begin tomorrow," Adair said. Carly gave Caroline a look and headed down to her dressing room. Caroline smiled; she knew that look all to well. It was Carly's "I hate it when Myrcel changes the show" look. Caroline finished getting read and then realize something important: she was going to have to rearrange her and Guilliame's singing lessons.

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed! I know that I'm not so forceful about reviews but they are like little shots of self-esteem boosters. Not that I have low self-esteem, but they still have the same effects! Thanks. Mac


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Erik, Raoul, Christine

The last of Le Cirque Boheme's patrons stumbled drunkingly into the night. Music, laughter, and shouts of drunken mirth filled the nightclub quarter. Caroline left the backstage area and stole away into the night. She knew what the other people out would think of an unescorted beautiful woman at night, but she wasn't dressed like those women. Caroline walked passed darkened stores and windows until she came to the Opera Populaire.

Lights illuminated the building and music wafted down from open windows—music which differed from the music she just left. On balconies outside, couples sat talking and gazing at the stars. Caroline observed them for a minute and then stole inside.

She prayed no one had seen her as she slunk inside the Opera House. But somebody had seen her and was following her. Raoul and Christine were out on the balcony, getting a breath of fresh air, when Raoul spotted the form of his lover. Her presence at the Opera concerned him, so he excused himself from Christine, claiming to tend to some business. He quickly found Caroline and fell into step behind her. He knew she wasn't here to attend the Gala. She wasn't invited nor was she dressed for a gala. Raoul figured she had just come from Le Cirque Boheme's show. Her blonde hair was still up in the fanciful bun Caroline curled her hair into for her headpiece.

Caroline was unaware of her lover's presence behind her as she was trying to find Guilliame and Erik's lair. Guilliame had told her one entrance was through a loose board in Christine Daae's dressing room. Caroline knew that it was too risky that way, Christine was undoubtedly at the party and Caroline didn't want to explain herself. So, she was trying to find the backstage entrance to the lair. It was an ornate door hidden by velvet red curtains. No one in the Opera ever looked there anymore. Caroline pulled the door and realized she had to push the door to open.

Caroline began to walk down the stairs, Raoul trailing her carefully. Her shoes drowned his as the both walked down the stone stairs. Raoul wondered why Caroline was heading down to the deserted lair. Caroline untied a boat and pushed it adrift. She began to carefully paddle across the lake, cautious not to look down. Raoul took the other boat and carefully followed her as well.

Caroline reached the other side with no problem. Raoul crossed right behind her and hid in a secret spot he was already aware of from a past experience. He watched as Caroline hesitantly approached the gates. She pulled her cloak tightly around her to block out the chill. She also took her hair out of its bun, sending her curls cascading around her shoulders. After that, she slipped through one of the bars. Raoul kept his ear out.

Caroline was in the lair. She turned and came face to face with an older masked man. "Uh, hello," she said, nervously. "You must be Erik. I'm Caroline, Guilliame's student. Is he around?"

Erik glanced over the dancer. "Yes, he is. Hold on." Erik turned and disappeared in the shadows. Caroline stood fidgeting with her hands and her cloak. She started to wander towards Erik's organ, longing to play it again. She started to play something she had learned as a child and had long forgotten the title. When she was finished, clapping followed. She looked up to see Guilliame clapping and smiling.

"You never told me you could play the organ," Guilliame said.

"No one really knows I can. I really don't tell anyone I can. I haven't played in a while," Caroline explained.

"You play wonderfully," Guilliame replied.

"We can stand here all night arguing over my talent, but I'm getting tired," Caroline ended the potential argument.

"Okay," Guilliame said, "what brings you here? At this hour? With a Gala going on upstairs?"

Caroline smiled. "We have business to attend to. Adair informed me earlier that Myrcel is changing the show. We do it every month. Anyway, rehearsals are held during the afternoon. But we can still practice after rehearsal. For the week we rehearse, the club is closed. So night's pretty quiet and deserted. Can we reschedule?"

Guilliame pretended to ponder Caroline's proposal. "I don't know. That's asking a lot of me," he said.

Caorline's laugh brought Erik out. "Sorry," she said to the Phantom.

"No, no. It's just laughter isn't heard around here very often," Erik said.

"Oh," Caroline responded.

Guilliame smiled and turned to his student. "It's okay. Nighttime will be fine. Easier to slink through the Parisienne alleys at night anyway." Caroline smiled.

"Great! See you tomorrow night, then," she said, kissing Guilliame on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you Erik. I do hope we see each other again. Maybe you could accompany Guilliame one day? Two opinions are always better than one and I'm babbling so I'll be going," Caroline said, also kissing Erik on the cheek.

She left and Guilliame turned to Erik, saying, "Told you she was something else." Erik just stood there, holding the spot Caroline had kissed. "Don't start on her! I saw Caroline first, remember?" Guilliame joked.

Erik recovered his wits to reply, "I know! I know! Don't worry."

Raoul grabbed Caroline as she left. "What are you doing in there?" he demanded.

"Raoul! How long have you been here?" she likewise demanded.

"Since you came into the Opera House," he answered. "But how come you're here?"

Caroline pried his hand off her arm. "Guilliame offered to teach me to sing opera again. To really ensure the fact I get into the Opera and our plan will work," Caroline said. For a moment, a look came to Raoul's eyes, like he had forgotten about the plan.

"About the plan," he said slowly, " we have to return to Paln A. There is no way we can get Christine to go abroad. We will have to kill her," Raoul said.

Caroline was taken back. She still didn't want to kill Christine. "But Raoul-" she started to protest.

"Listen, Caroline, if you really love me, you will kill Christine. And stop seeing Guilliam or Erik, which is probably his real name," Raoul ordered.

Caroline recoiled; she didn't like anyone giving her orders. Raoul knew this and Caroline was upset he did it anyway. "Why? Why can't I see Guilliame, which is his real name?" she shouted.

"Because, if Guilliame is anything like Erik, he will try to kidnap you from me like Erik tried to do with Christine. And I won't allow it," Raoul said, concerned.

Caroline softened. "I'll think about it," she said and turned to leave.

She emerged backstage, only to run into Christine. "Caroline!" the Opera singer exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"An offer," Caroline responded.

"Is Erik still alive?" Christine asked. Caroline hesitated, knowing not how to answer. "If he is, will you tell him I sing every song for him?" I'd appreciate that," Christine asked.

"Okay," Caroline agreed before dismissing herself.

"Wait! Caroline, have you seen Raoul?" Christine asked.

"I'm right here," Raoul replied, taking her arm. They walked inside as Caroline left the Opera Populaire.

She got home and went quickly to sleep. Her dreams were dark ones, and she couldn't sleep peacefully. She kept dreaming about how hers and Raoul's plans could go horrible wrong. Yet, sometimes, Caroline's nightmares were broken with peaceful images of her and Raoul married. Yet her dark thoughts always soon took over.

This last time, Caroline saw herself declared guilty for the murder of Christine Daae. In the crowd stood her weeping friends crying out:" We told you not to!" Also, there was Raoul looking up at her, playing the part of the wronged and grieving fiancé with a beautiful blonde next to him. Just as they were about to hang Caroline, strong arms saved her. Guilliame had caught her and was taking her away with him.

Caroline awoke, panting heavily. She was confused about what to do. She loved Raoul and wanted to be his wife, but she didn't want to kill Christine. Caroline decided to get advice from Guilliame the next day at rehearsals.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! My laptop went down when my AC adaptor blew and I couldn't start my laptop up again. I hope I haven't lost all of you yet! Thanks to all who reviewed! Mac


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Big Spender" from "Sweet Charity." I have no clue who does, but I don't. Sorry. On with the show!

            "Alright everyone, that's enough for today," Jean said, ending the three hour rehearsals for the day. The other performers trooped home, but Caroline stayed behind to wait for Guilliame. Raoul met her at her dressing room instead. "Raoul, what brings you here?" Caroline asked, not really wanting to deal with her lover. "I just wanted to let you know that the opening night of this show will have Monsieurs Firmin and Andre in its audience to watch you. Good luck!" Raoul turned and left, without kissing her even though they were alone.

            Caroline returned to the stage to find Guilliame already there. His back was to her and she could see his mask in his hands. She could also sense he was tense. She cleared her throat to alert him to her presence. Guilliame placed his mask on and turned around, smiling. That smile diminished slightly when he saw Caroline's appearance. "What's wrong?" he asked. Caroline lost it and told Guilliame everything.

            "So Raoul is this man your friends have warned you about?" Guilliame asked. Caroline nodded. "And Raoul wants you to kill Christine?" Caroline nodded again. Guilliame sighed. "Lovely," he remarked. "I know," Caroline replied. "But you can't do it, can you?" he asked. Caroline shook her head no and began to cry. "I'm not a murderess," she said. She continued to cry the entire time, with Guilliame comforting her. Finally, she got herself under control, and asked, "Enough about me. What about you? Something's troubling you. I can tell," Caroline said.

            Guilliame tensed up again. "Raoul isn't the only patron of the Opera anymore," Guilliame said. "My stepfather and stepbrother are using the money my mother inherited from my father's death as well as my inheritance to support the Opera." Caroline looked at Guilliame. "So?" she asked. "I don't mind that, it's just that now they will hang around the Opera and I don't want to deal with them as well," Guilliame said. "It'll be okay," Caroline home for sleep, which was one order not even Caroline could mind.

            The week passed by quickly and opening night came. It was chaos in the backstage hallway as everyone rushed around. Caroline sent both Guilliame and Erik to Balcony 5 and saw Raoul, Firmin, Andre and two familiar men in Balcony 6. She figured those two were Guilliame's stepfamily, but didn't have time to place their faces in her memory, for Adellina told Caroline curtain was going up.

            "Gentlemen, welcome to Le Cirque Boheme. I am Jean, your Master of Cermonies for the evening. Let me introduce you to our performers tonight—Robert, Christophe and Pierre!" Jean pointed to the three men. Applause was politely given. "And our dancers: the masked American beauties, the Gemini!" Elisa and Elena struck their opening poses. "From the Emerald Isle, as beautiful as her namesake—Dove!" Adair took her pose next to Elena. "From deep in the heart of Africa, the Chocolate Countess!" Tymara struck a pose next to Elisa. "From the beautiful Mediterranean Aphrodite!" Olga took her place next to Tymara. "A fiery sprite—Blaise!" Marie-Antoinette joined Adair. "The goddess of love and beauty—Venus!" Adellina stood next to Marie-Antoinette. "An exotic beauty from Latin America—Caramel!" Carly ran out to her place next to Olga. "Lastly, the one the only La Belle d'Amour!" Caroline joined her friends, filing in the blank spot.

            Jean waited for the men's applause to die down. When it did, the Master of Ceremonies announced the first number, performed by the girls. The music started and Caroline heard her cue. She began to sing:

"The minute you walked in the joint/I could see you were a man of distinction/A real big spender/Good looking/so refined/say wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?"

            The other girls were dancing as Caroline sang this, but as the first verse came to an end, Carly came forward to sing. 

"So let me get right to the point/I don't pop my cork for every guy I see/Hey Big Spender/Spend a little time with me."

            Now the other girls joined in singing the rest of the song. "Do you want to have fun?" they sang, earning applause from the audience. "How about a few laughs" they asked, to which shouts of agreement greeted them. "I can show you a good time!" they sang, receiving catcalls and shouts. "Do you wanna have fun-fun-fun/How about a few (fun) laughs?/I can show you a (fun/laughs) good time/Fun/Laugh/Goodtime/Fun/Laugh/ Good time/Fun/Laugh/Good time/Fun laugh good time/Hey Big Spender/Spend a little time with me/The minute you walked in the joint/I could see you were a man of distinction/A real big spender/Good looking/So refined/Saw would you like to know what's going on in my mind?/So let me get right to the point/I don't pop my cork for every guy I see!/Hey Big Spender/Hey Big Spender/Hey Big Spender/Spend a little time with me/Fun/Laughs/Good time."

            Caroline winked at the men in the front row. "How 'bout it, monsieur? Yeah." Applause and catcalls ran through the hall. The girls took multiple bows as the stage crew finished setting up for the play.

            At the end of the play, Caroline found Raoul and his guests in her dressing room. "Ah, here she is!" Raoul said, bringing Caroline into the room. Monsieurs Firmin and Andre were standing in the middle of the room and started talking.

"Superb!"

"Wonderful!"

"A tour de force!" 

"Mademoiselle Caroline, would you mind coming tomorrow to L'Opera Populaire?"

"Mind? No, monsieur."

"Good. Tomorrow we can work out your contract. Goodnight, Vicomte, Firmin, Admiral and Captain," Andre said. Firmin also said his goodbyes and left. 

            When Andre had addressed the other two men as "Admiral" and "Captain," Caroline's memory was jogged. She suddenly realized why the two were familiar to her. She also remembered the Admiral mentioning having a stepson, but he wasn't eligible for marriage. It hit her with such force that Caroline needed to sit down. Luckily, the other three thought it was because of her contract.

            "Exciting, huh?" Raoul said. "Yes," Caroline agreed, weakly. "We'll have to tell Monsieur Myrcel. OF course, you won't begin until next month. But you will still have to tell him of you resignation," Raoul said. The Captain volunteered to go fetch the nightclub owner. They didn't have to wait long and Monsieur Myrcel was informed of the offer. "Splendid! It is such a wonderful opportunity for you Caroline. We will miss you and always remember that our door is always open to you. You can return, ma Belle d'Amour," Myrcel said. He left, leaving Caroline alone with these three men.

            "If you excuse me, monsieurs, but I need to change and go home. It's been an exciting night. Bon nuit!" she ushered them out the door. Raoul caught the door as she began to close it. "Everything according to plan. Within three months you will be the Prima Donna of L'Opera Populaire and the Vicomtess de Chagny. Good night," he said, kissing Caroline.

            After Raoul left, Caroline heard another knock on the door. This time it was a crying Carly. "Monsieur Myrcel just told us you were leaving to join the Opera. I'm so happy for you," she said. "But I'm going to miss you!" Caroline handed Carly a tissue. "I'm going to miss you too, darling. All of you. You're my sisters and I won't forget it. I'll keep in touch. Opening night, I want all of you there and at the Gala. Don't worry," Caroline said. After Carly stopped crying and left, Guilliame and Erik came in. "That was beautiful," Guilliame said. "Thanks. Firmin and Andre want me to come down tomorrow and workout my contract. And I owe it all to you," Caroline said, hugging Guilliame. "Can we still continue with my lessons for this month? My practices begin next month," Caroline asked. Guilliame agreed. Caroline then remembered her two guests. "Why didn't you ever tell me your stepfather's last name was Dupont?" she asked. "Because you never asked and know I don't like talking about them!" Guilliame answered back. "Why?"

            "Because then your stepbrother is Monsieur—or now Captain—Controlling Jerk!" Caroline exclaimed. "Pardon?" Caroline smiled at Guilliame's confusion. "Remember back six years ago when Jean-Phillipe was engaged?" she asked. Guilliame nodded and then realization struck him. "That was you!" he shouted. "Hush! Yes, it was me. I was engaged to Captain Controlling Jerk and Monsieur Boring Jerk. I ended both engagements upon the death of my grandmother. God bless my Uncle Max," Caroline said. Guilliame stood there, gaping. "Close your mouth, Guilliame. Well Caroline, we must be off. Congrats," Erik said, dragging a shocked Guilliame with him out the door.

            Caroline finished changing and slipped out the back door. She hailed a carriage and entered her apartment. She smiled as she got ready for bed and went to sleep with only good dreams that night. She saw herself on stage as L'Opera Populaire's Prima Donna. With her on stage was all her friends: Caramel, Blaise, Dove, Venus, Aphrodite, Chocolate Countess, and the Gemini. In the front row sat her Uncle Max and Aunt Veronique. From a private box, she saw Guilliame and Erik applauding her as she took her final bows. Caroline smiled in her sleep and rolled over excitedly.

A/N: Sorry for the wait!!!! Senior year kills…really. This is taking so long, since I have to transfer it from a notebook. In that notebook, would you believe this story is up to Chapter 18. Please be patient. ~*Mac*~ J


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Dreams Come True

"Alright everyone, that's enough for today," Jean said, ending the three hour rehearsals for the day. The other performers trooped home, but Caroline stayed behind to wait for Guilliame. Raoul met her at her dressing room instead.

"Raoul, what brings you here?" Caroline asked, not really wanting to deal with her lover.

"I just wanted to let you know that the opening night of this show will have Monsieurs Firmin and Andre in its audience to watch you. Good luck!" Raoul turned and left, without kissing her even though they were alone.

Caroline returned to the stage to find Guilliame already there. His back was to her and she could see his mask in his hands. She could also sense he was tense. She cleared her throat to alert him to her presence. Guilliame placed his mask on and turned around, smiling. That smile diminished slightly when he saw Caroline's appearance. "What's wrong?" he asked. Caroline lost it and told Guilliame everything.

"So Raoul is this man your friends have warned you about?" Guilliame asked. Caroline nodded. "And Raoul wants you to kill Christine?" Caroline nodded again. Guilliame sighed. "Lovely," he remarked.

"I know," Caroline replied.

"But you can't do it, can you?" he asked.

Caroline shook her head no and began to cry. "I'm not a murderess," she said. She continued to cry the entire time, with Guilliame comforting her. Finally, she got herself under control, and asked, "Enough about me. What about you? Something's troubling you. I can tell," Caroline said.

Guilliame tensed up again. "Raoul isn't the only patron of the Opera anymore," Guilliame said. "My stepfather and stepbrother are using the money my mother inherited from my father's death as well as my inheritance to support the Opera."

Caroline looked at Guilliame. "So?" she asked.

"I don't mind that, it's just that now they will hang around the Opera and I don't want to deal with them as well," Guilliame said.

"It'll be okay," Caroline said. Guilliame smiled and then sent her home for sleep, which was one order not even Caroline could mind.

The week passed by quickly and opening night came. It was chaos in the backstage hallway as everyone rushed around. Caroline sent both Guilliame and Erik to Balcony 5 and saw Raoul, Firmin, Andre and two familiar men in Balcony 6. She figured those two were Guilliame's stepfamily, but didn't have time to place their faces in her memory, for Adellina told Caroline curtain was going up.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Le Cirque Boheme. I am Jean, your Master of Cermonies for the evening. Let me introduce you to our performers tonight—Robert, Christophe and Pierre!" Jean pointed to the three men. Applause was politely given. "And our dancers: the masked American beauties, the Gemini!" Elisa and Elena struck their opening poses. "From the Emerald Isle, as beautiful as her namesake—Dove!" Adair took her pose next to Elena. "From deep in the heart of Africa, the Chocolate Countess!" Tymara struck a pose next to Elisa. "From the beautiful Mediterranean Aphrodite!" Olga took her place next to Tymara. "A fiery sprite—Blaise!" Marie-Antoinette joined Adair. "The goddess of love and beauty—Venus!" Adellina stood next to Marie-Antoinette. "An exotic beauty from Latin America—Caramel!" Carly ran out to her place next to Olga. "Lastly, the one the only La Belle d'Amour!" Caroline joined her friends, filing in the blank spot.

Jean waited for the men's applause to die down. When it did, the Master of Ceremonies announced the first number, performed by the girls. The music started and Caroline heard her cue. She began to sing.

The other girls were dancing as Caroline sang this, but as the first verse came to an end, Carly came forward to sing.

Now the other girls joined in singing the rest of the song, earning applause from the audience. At the end of the song, Caroline winked at the men in the front row. "How 'bout it, monsieur?" Applause and catcalls ran through the hall. The girls took multiple bows as the stage crew finished setting up for the play.

At the end of the play, Caroline found Raoul and his guests in her dressing room. "Ah, here she is!" Raoul said, bringing Caroline into the room. Monsieurs Firmin and Andre were standing in the middle of the room and started talking.

"Superb!"

"Wonderful!"

"A tour de force!"

"Mademoiselle Caroline, would you mind coming tomorrow to L'Opera Populaire?"

"Mind? No, monsieur."

"Good. Tomorrow we can work out your contract. Goodnight, Vicomte, Firmin, Admiral and Captain," Andre said. Firmin also said his goodbyes and left.

When Andre had addressed the other two men as "Admiral" and "Captain," Caroline's memory was jogged. She suddenly realized why the two were familiar to her. She also remembered the Admiral mentioning having a stepson, but he wasn't eligible for marriage. It hit her with such force that Caroline needed to sit down. Luckily, the other three thought it was because of her contract.

"Exciting, huh?" Raoul said.

"Yes," Caroline agreed, weakly.

"We'll have to tell Monsieur Myrcel. Of course, you won't begin until next month. But you will still have to tell him of you resignation," Raoul said. The Captain volunteered to go fetch the nightclub owner. They didn't have to wait long and Monsieur Myrcel was informed of the offer.

"Splendid! It is such a wonderful opportunity for you Caroline. We will miss you and always remember that our door is always open to you. You can return, ma Belle d'Amour," Myrcel said. He left, leaving Caroline alone with these three men.

"If you excuse me, monsieurs, but I need to change and go home. It's been an exciting night. Bon nuit!" she ushered them out the door. Raoul caught the door as she began to close it.

"Everything according to plan. Within three months you will be the Prima Donna of L'Opera Populaire and the Vicomtess de Chagny. Good night," he said, kissing Caroline.

After Raoul left, Caroline heard another knock on the door. This time it was a crying Carly. "Monsieur Myrcel just told us you were leaving to join the Opera. I'm so happy for you," she said. "But I'm going to miss you!" Caroline handed Carly a tissue.

"I'm going to miss you too, darling. All of you. You're my sisters and I won't forget it. I'll keep in touch. Opening night, I want all of you there and at the Gala. Don't worry," Caroline said. After Carly stopped crying and left, Guilliame and Erik came in.

"That was beautiful," Guilliame said.

"Thanks. Firmin and Andre want me to come down tomorrow and work out my contract. And I owe it all to you," Caroline said, hugging Guilliame. "Can we still continue with my lessons for this month? My practices begin next month," Caroline asked. Guilliame agreed. Caroline then remembered her two guests. "Why didn't you ever tell me your stepfather's last name was Dupont?" she asked.

"Because you never asked and know I don't like talking about them!" Guilliame answered back. "Why?"

"Because then your stepbrother is Monsieur—or now Captain—Controlling Jerk!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Pardon?"

Caroline smiled at Guilliame's confusion. "Remember back six years ago when Jean-Phillipe was engaged?" she asked.

Guilliame nodded and then realization struck him. "That was you!" he shouted.

"Hush! Yes, it was me. I was engaged to Captain Controlling Jerk and Monsieur Boring Jerk. I ended both engagements upon the death of my grandmother. God bless my Uncle Max," Caroline said.

Guilliame stood there, gaping. "Close your mouth, Guilliame. Well Caroline, we must be off. Congrats," Erik said, dragging a shocked Guilliame with him out the door.

Caroline finished changing and slipped out the back door. She hailed a carriage and entered her apartment. She smiled as she got ready for bed and went to sleep with only good dreams that night. She saw herself on stage as L'Opera Populaire's Prima Donna. With her on stage was all her friends: Caramel, Blaise, Dove, Venus, Aphrodite, Chocolate Countess, and the Gemini. In the front row sat her Uncle Max and Aunt Veronique. From a private box, she saw Guilliame and Erik applauding her as she took her final bows. Caroline smiled in her sleep and rolled over excitedly.

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Senior year kills…really. This is taking so long, since I have to transfer it from a notebook. In that notebook, would you believe this story is up to Chapter 18. Please be patient. Mac

A/N 2: There used to bea song in here, "Big Spender" from "Sweet Charity." However, I removed it because of the rules regarding song lyrics. Go back, read it and imagine the girls singing this song! Mac


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sisterly Chat

            The next morning found Caroline alone in her bed. Beside her was the flower Raoul had brought with him and a note. He had left early for his business breakfast meeting. Caroline was changing when she heard a knock. She opened the door to find Christine standing on her threshold. "How did you find where I lived?" Caroline asked. "The records that Firmin keeps. Can I please come in now?" Christine asked. Caroline nodded and granted entrance to Christine. She laughed as Christine sat down on Caroline's couch. "What?" Christine asked. "Nothing. It's just the thought of you in L'appartments du Napoleon," Caroline replied. "That explains why the lady asked if I was here on a charity mission," Christine remarked. "A short woman with black hair sitting on the rocking chair in the front parlor?" Christine nodded. "That's just Monique. Don't mind her. She's most likely drunk. Either with a bottle now or from last night. Says drinking makes her forget about her job," Caroline explained. "Can I get you anything?"

            "Oh, no thanks," Christine replied. Caroline nodded and asked, "Do you mind if I got something? I just woke up." Christine replied, startled, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't know you just woke up." She paused for a minute. "Are all the tenants in this building like Monique? Except you, of course," Christine asked. "No," Caroline replied, coming back into the room with a glass full of juice. "There are some who are 'women of the streets' but most aren't. A couple of us are nightclub performers—maybe a few of them are like Monique. Yet, most are seamstresses, teachers hatmakers or work in the local shops of the quarter." Christine smiled at Caroline's reply. "That's nice," she said. Caroline smiled back. "Now, what brought you here to my home this morning? Or are you here for some girl talk?" she asked. Christine held a bunch of blank invitations. "Here. You can make these out to whom ever you wish. They are for the opening night and proceeding gala."

            Christine and Caroline talked for another half hour. Caroline grabbed her coat and the two headed to the Opera together. When Christine entered the stage, the entire chorus flocked to her side. All that Caroline got when she came in was dirty looks. Reyer called Christine over to talk with her. The minute she left, the other members started to circle Caroline like a flock of vultures. "Good morning," Caroline said, determined to make the best of the day. "So, enjoying the Opera, so far?" one person asked. "It's alright. Why?" Caroline asked. "I'm sure the Admiral would want to know how his son's fiancée was doing in the spot he bought for her," the same person said. 'Damn' Caroline thought. "Listen I was engaged to Captain Dupont, but I ended the engagement years ago," Caroline explained. "Really?" someone else asked. "Honestly," Caroline replied. Christine returned and the rest resumed their worship of her.

            Caroline's day went down hill from there. Whispers were passed about her when they though her back was turned and she wasn't listening. Many of the chorus tried to continually trip her during rehearsals. Some of her understudies sometimes tried cut in when she was singing and out sing her. Reyer had to stop rehearsals because of these numerous attempts that day and he had had enough. "Stop!!" he called when another understudy tried to out sing Caroline. "Caroline, you can go now. As can you, Christine," Reyer said to the two female leads. "as for the rest of you, we are going to have a little talk about some of the attitudes I've been seeing." Caroline and Christine left the stage.

            A half hour later, Caroline left as Reyer continued to berate the chorus. She ahd hand written out all her invitations to everyone at Le Cirque Boheme. She walked the streets, imagining the look on the chorus' faces when all her friends came to Opening Night and the Gala. Further more, the look on their faces when they realized she was popular—somewhere at least. 

            Caroline finally made it to Le Cirque Boheme. She walked into the nightclub and worked her way backstage. She made it to her old dressing room and tried the know. It was unlocked and with Caroline's touch, opened slightly. "I'm sorry," Caroline went to apologize to the new occupant, only to find the room empty. She walked in amazed. She had been working at Le Cirque Boheme for six years and knew how Monsieur Myrcel worked. Whenever a performer left, he normally hired a replacement within a week. This empty dressing room left Caroline with a feeling of confusion, but also of happiness, knowing that Myrcel wasn't willing to replace her. 

            "Can I help—CAROLINE!" she heard a much sought after voice say. "Carly!" Caroline screamed and went to hug her friend. Carly's and Caroline's screams had brought the other girls. Soon Caroline was enveloped in hugs, tears and shots of joy. "I am so glad to see you here again," Marie-Antoinette said. "I'm glad to be back," Caroline replied. Laughter went through the crowd that gathered around her. "Oh, this feels good," Caroline sighed. The others looked at her. "The opera that bad?" Elisa asked. Caroline rolled her eyes in response. "Oh," the other eight responded.

            Caroline spent the next twenty minutes explaining how her last two weeks had been. "Dreadful. I sat we show them up at that Gala," Tymara said. "Chocolate Countess promoting violence?" Blaise asked. "No, just some carefully planned revenge," the African beauty replied. "Teach them to mess with our sister!" shouted one pf the Gemini. "Then teach them to mess with us!" the other Gemini replied. "How did I know talking with you would make everything feel better?" Caroline asked. "Because we are the closest thing to family you have her in Paris?" Blaise replied. "Because you've known us for too long?" the Gemini suggested together. "Because we know you deepest, darkest secrets?" Dove suggested. "Because we have this natural tendency to know what's bothering you?" Aphrodite said. "Because we care about you?" the Chocolate Countess mentioned, hugging Caroline. "Because in the end we are sisters forever!" Caramel proclaimed. At this, the nine girls gathered together for a group hug.

            Caroline was in tears now. She had eight of the best friends a girl could ask for. So what if Christine had Meg and the entire Chorus worshipping her every move? Caroline had something better. She had her sisters here at Le Cirque Boheme. And Caroline knew their loyalty was fierce and would never waver, unlike L'Opera Populaire's chorus. From what Meg had told Caroline, she knew that they just followed who was ever in power, not caring who that person was. She knew that one day, another person would usurp Christine's place in their hearts and the woman would be left only with Meg by her side. Bud in the hearts beating the chests of the eight faces surrounding her, Caroline would always have a place, out of joy. 

            M. Myrcel had Jean escort Caroline to Balcony 5 so she could watch the performance. After Jean left, Caroline went down on the floor to talk to some Le Cirque Boheme's patrons. Many also attended the Opera and were looking forward to seeing her perform on the stage. She told them she looked forward to seeing them there. Yet Caroline wasn't saying this to be polite, but from total honesty. She was more nervous performing in front of strangers, than her own usual public. Other performers jumping venue to venue preferred it the other way around.

            The lights dimmed, signifying the approach of the show's beginning. Caroline made her way to Balcony 5. Her heart jumped to her throat when she saw Raoul, the Admiral and the Captain climbing the stairs to Balcony 5. She didn't want to deal with the Duponts. Her heart skipped a beat to see Guilliame and Erik in the back of Balcony 5. She gave a soft smile to the two. 

The stage lights went up as the Dove came out alone to perform the opening song. Caroline found herself staring at Guilliame during the entire song. In return, he too was staring at her. As Dove finished the song, both broke the gaze and turned away, blushing. Erik gave the two a knowing glance and a gentle smile. During the rest of the performance, Caroline tried to concentrate but her mind kept wandering to Guilliame. New emotions ran through her. She didn't feel this way about Jean, Pierre, Robert and Christophe. Those four were older brothers to her and she was their little sister. These emotions weren't even aroused around Raoul. What did this mean? Caroline couldn't answer that question, but she was going to find out. Tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Is anyone reading this? I understand if you are too busy with school, but if you do read this, please leave me a review. They mean so much to me. They brighten a really bad day. And they let me know my work is good. There's only so much praise my Creative Writing teacher can give me. Thanks. ~*Mac*~


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Guilliame's Secret

            In the dead of the night, nothing roamed the streets of Paris. A few rats scurried in the alleyways and the voices of drunken men mixed with the shouts of the prostitutes in the saloons. Only one decent living human being roamed the streets. Her cloak flew out behind her as she ran. She knew where she was going and no one could deter her. Along the streets she raced until she came to the dark Opera House. She slipped in through an unlocked door. Cautiously, she made her way to the back door to the Phantom's Lair. 

            When Caroline opened the door, she realized how dark the passage was. The lanterns that lined the way down were unlit. She found a match left out by the crew and found a lantern to light. Upon getting a fire going, she made her way to the lake. She hung her lantern on her boat and began to go across. 

            Music reached her ears; someone in the lair was playing the organ. Upon hearing it get louder, Carline realized it was the piece Guilliame had played for her their first lesson. Erik had written it for one of his students. Raoul had mentioned Erik trying to take Christine away from him. In the trace-like state the music was placing her in, Caroline could still put the two together. Christine was Erik's student, whom he had obviously fallen in love with .Christine; however, did not feel the same way and left him heartbroken, for Raoul. Caroline wondered, as the song ended, whether or not the same would be true of her and Guilliame. 

            The boat landed and Caroline got out. She entered the lair and lost her breath. She struggled against whatever was cutting of her oxygen as she tried not to panic. Relief and air swept through her system when she heard Guilliame say her name. Upon realizing that the intruder was Caroline, he removed the rope he had placed around her neck. After a few deep breaths, Caroline found the voice to ask, "What was that?" Guilliame smiled and replied, "The punjab lasso, Used by Erik on intruders and enemies." The two stood there staring at each other for a bit before Guilliame questioned Caroline's presence. "We need to talk," Caroline replied. "I have all night."

            Guilliame nodded and motioned for Caroline to sit down in the chair across from the organ. He himself sat down at the organ. "What do we need to talk about?" he asked. "Our relationship," she replied. Guilliame's heart leaped. He nodded, signaling her to go on. "That song Dove performed tonight struck both of us. It started to make me question all my feelings for you. Where does our relationship stand? How important is it to me?" Caroline explained. "And?" Guilliame asked. "It is important to me. Very important," Caroline said. Guilliame smiled. "Apparently, since you came at an hour only God knows in the night to talk to me about it." Caroline smiled at this statement. "What I mean is, what about our relationship?" he asked. "I think it is at a changing point," she replied. Upon his confused look, she explained further. "A changing point. Meaning it is time for us to start deepening our relationship."

            Guilliame was in utter amazement over Caroline's feelings. "But0but we've only know each other for nearly three months!" he stuttered. Caroline agreed. "But in those three months, you've learned more about me than Raoul has in two years" she said. "Besides, what I feel around you is different than what I feel when I'm with Raoul." Guilliame just sat there, trying to think. He needed to sort everything out. This was helped when Caroline kissed him. 

            Everything was cleared from his mind and focused on one thing: Caroline was kissing him! He kissed her back with all the longing he felt from the moment he had heard her sing. They pulled apart and just stared. "So what about Raoul?" Guilliame asked. 'Idiot. The girl kisses you and you ask about her lover. Smart,' he thought as he watched Caroline's face fall. "I'll deal with him later," she said. "Right now, let's forget he exists. Let's just be together." Guilliame agreed excitedly. Caroline smiled and snuggled into Guilliame's arms. 

            They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. This was something she and Raoul never did. Normally by now, she and Raoul were in bed making love. But she knew she and Guilliame respected and loved each other too much to not talk and just jump into bed together every meeting. What type of relationship is that? Raoul knew next to nothing about her; he had never even attempted to learn. She wanted things to be different with Guilliame. Without realizing it, Caroline was soon telling Guilliame about her life. 

            When she was done, Guilliame sat staring at her. Caroline had just bared her soul to him. In return, he did something remarkable: he took off his mask. The only people to ever see him with it off lived on his father's estate. He placed the red velvet mask in her hand. Caroline stared at it before looking into his face. 

            Guilliame's blond hair fell over his forehead messily from having been pulled back for so long. Caroline put her hand up to push back his hair. As she made contact with his skin, she could feel it was very rough. Pushing the hair back, she could see why. Scars networked the upper portion of his head, giving the impression that his eyes sat surrounded by blackish-red cobwebs. Caroline just sat there staring, taking in his face. "I know it must look bad, but I wanted you to see it," he said. "It's not that bad," Caroline said, still clutching his mask. "I don't know why you have to wear a mask anyway!" Guilliame too his mask from her hands and placed it on the table next to him. She was then led by him to a chair. They sat together and he began to explain. 

            "I wasn't born looking like this. These scars came from a fire in my father's summer house. But my parents sill saw me as beautiful. I really didn't scare anybody on the Estate. From the time of the fire to my father's death, I wore no mask and went out freely. I couldn't stand looking at myself in the mirror, but my father said I had no shame to have about my face.

            "The he died and part of my self-esteem died with him. My mother grieved night and day, so I didn't have anyone to push me outside. The servants felt it best that I grieve and even followed my orders to take down my mirrors. During this time, I really concentrated on my music, which my mother had always prided in. I would play or sing for her and I wrote compositions. Anything to cheer her up and prevent me from having to face the world. 

            "I was twelve when my father died and fourteen when my mother remarried. He was a widower with a son around my age. The two moved into my father's estate—left to my mother and me—an we began a new life. This was around the time I began to notice girls and I would enjoy going to the Sunday picnics our Church had. I would play the church organ and girls would come over to listen to me sing. Music seemed to make all of us forget what I really looked like. When Jean-Philippe came with us, the girls seemed to notice my scars more. Soon they flocked around him and I was left with all the little children, whom I formed into a choir. 

            "Mother had private tutors come in to teach me, especially with my music. The Admiral sent Jean-Philippe to one of the best schools to prepare him for his naval career. The two of us never really saw each other and I was closer to our half-sister Elisabeth. One summer, Jean-Philippe came home and the Admiral announced he was engaged to a young girl of good lineage. He, Mother, and Jean-Philippe were gone most of that summer, leaving me and Elisabeth home alone on the Estate. 

            "After that, Jean-Philippe bragged about you all the time. HE and the Admiral kept telling me how ugly I was and how I would never marry. He began to forbid me from going to town, even to church. Jean-Philippe took over the choir, which was a disaster, according to Elisabeth. My mother's health was failing and she was bedridden for most of the time. She was unable to stop the Admiral. In town he said both of us were deathly ill. Upon the death of my mother, I was forced to wear this mask. People were told I, too, was dead. 

            "When the engagement ended, I was treated worse. The mask had to remain on at all times. I couldn't speak to anyone, go outside or even stand near an open window. When my uncle died, the Admiral gave me permission to go to his funeral. After the funeral, I spent some days with my aunt and cousins before slipping past my guardian. I came here; my aunt told me about Erik. He took me in and I have been free ever since." 

            Guilliame's story ended and he realized Caroline had moved. She was now staring at him. "Why?" she asked. "Why did the Admiral start telling people you were dead?" Guiliame shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Come now, its' late. There is a bed here, you can sleep on. Plus some dresses Erik made Christine. Good night," Guilliame said, kissing Caroline. "Good night," she whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A/N: Wow, another chapter updated in one day! ^-^Please, please review *puppy dog eyes and adorable pout*. Thanks! ~*Mac*~ 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Guilliame's Secret

In the dead of the night, nothing roamed the streets of Paris. A few rats scurried in the alleyways and the voices of drunken men mixed with the shouts of the prostitutes in the saloons. Only one decent living human being roamed the streets. Her cloak flew out behind her as she ran. She knew where she was going and no one could deter her. Along the streets she raced until she came to the dark Opera House. She slipped in through an unlocked door. Cautiously, she made her way to the back door to the Phantom's Lair.

When Caroline opened the door, she realized how dark the passage was. The lanterns that lined the way down were unlit. She found a match left out by the crew and found a lantern to light. Upon getting a fire going, she made her way to the lake. She hung her lantern on her boat and began to go across.

Music reached her ears; someone in the lair was playing the organ. Upon hearing it get louder, Caroline realized it was the piece Guilliame had played for her their first lesson. Erik had written it for one of his students. Raoul had mentioned Erik trying to take Christine away from him. In the trace-like state the music was placing her in, Caroline could still put the two together. Christine was Erik's student, whom he had obviously fallen in love with .Christine; however, did not feel the same way and left him heartbroken, for Raoul. Caroline wondered, as the song ended, whether or not the same would be true of her and Guilliame.

The boat landed and Caroline got out. She entered the lair and lost her breath. She struggled against whatever was cutting of her oxygen as she tried not to panic. Relief and air swept through her system when she heard Guilliame say her name. Upon realizing that the intruder was Caroline, he removed the rope he had placed around her neck. After a few deep breaths, Caroline found the voice to ask, "What was that?"

Guilliame smiled and replied, "The punjab lasso, Used by Erik on intruders and enemies." The two stood there staring at each other for a bit before Guilliame questioned Caroline's presence.

"We need to talk," Caroline replied. "I have all night."

Guilliame nodded and motioned for Caroline to sit down in the chair across from the organ. He himself sat down at the organ. "What do we need to talk about?" he asked.

"Our relationship," she replied. Guilliame's heart leaped. He nodded, signaling her to go on. "That song Dove performed tonight struck both of us. It started to make me question all my feelings for you. Where does our relationship stand? How important is it to me?" Caroline explained.

"And?" Guilliame asked.

"It is important to me. Very important," Caroline said.

Guilliame smiled. "Apparently, since you came at an hour only God knows in the night to talk to me about it." Caroline smiled at this statement. "What I mean is, what about our relationship?" he asked.

"I think it is at a changing point," she replied. Upon his confused look, she explained further. "A changing point. Meaning it is time for us to start deepening our relationship."

Guilliame was in utter amazement over Caroline's feelings. "But-but we've only know each other for nearly three months!" he stuttered. Caroline agreed.

"But in those three months, you've learned more about me than Raoul has in two years" she said. "Besides, what I feel around you is different than what I feel when I'm with Raoul." Guilliame just sat there, trying to think. He needed to sort everything out. This was helped when Caroline kissed him.

Everything was cleared from his mind and focused on one thing: Caroline was kissing him! He kissed her back with all the longing he felt from the moment he had heard her sing. They pulled apart and just stared. "So what about Raoul?" Guilliame asked. 'Idiot. The girl kisses you and you ask about her lover. Smart,' he thought as he watched Caroline's face fall.

"I'll deal with him later," she said. "Right now, let's forget he exists. Let's just be together." Guilliame agreed excitedly. Caroline smiled and snuggled into Guilliame's arms.

They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. This was something she and Raoul never did. Normally by now, she and Raoul were in bed making love. But she knew she and Guilliame respected and loved each other too much to not talk and just jump into bed together every meeting. What type of relationship is that? Raoul knew next to nothing about her; he had never even attempted to learn. She wanted things to be different with Guilliame. Without realizing it, Caroline was soon telling Guilliame about her life.

When she was done, Guilliame sat staring at her. Caroline had just bared her soul to him. In return, he did something remarkable: he took off his mask. The only people to ever see him with it off lived on his father's estate. He placed the red velvet mask in her hand. Caroline stared at it before looking into his face.

Guilliame's blond hair fell over his forehead messily from having been pulled back for so long. Caroline put her hand up to push back his hair. As she made contact with his skin, she could feel it was very rough. Pushing the hair back, she could see why. Scars networked the upper portion of his head, giving the impression that his eyes sat surrounded by blackish-red cobwebs. Caroline just sat there staring, taking in his face. "I know it must look bad, but I wanted you to see it," he said.

"It's not that bad," Caroline said, still clutching his mask. "I don't know why you have to wear a mask anyway!" Guilliame too his mask from her hands and placed it on the table next to him. She was then led by him to a chair. They sat together and he began to explain.

"I wasn't born looking like this. These scars came from a fire in my father's summer house. But my parents sill saw me as beautiful. I really didn't scare anybody on the Estate. From the time of the fire to my father's death, I wore no mask and went out freely. I couldn't stand looking at myself in the mirror, but my father said I had no shame to have about my face.

"The he died and part of my self-esteem died with him. My mother grieved night and day, so I didn't have anyone to push me outside. The servants felt it best that I grieve and even followed my orders to take down my mirrors. During this time, I really concentrated on my music, which my mother had always prided in. I would play or sing for her and I wrote compositions. Anything to cheer her up and prevent me from having to face the world.

"I was twelve when my father died and fourteen when my mother remarried. He was a widower with a son around my age. The two moved into my father's estate—left to my mother and me—an we began a new life. This was around the time I began to notice girls and I would enjoy going to the Sunday picnics our Church had. I would play the church organ and girls would come over to listen to me sing. Music seemed to make all of us forget what I really looked like. When Jean-Philippe came with us, the girls seemed to notice my scars more. Soon they flocked around him and I was left with all the little children, whom I formed into a choir.

"Mother had private tutors come in to teach me, especially with my music. The Admiral sent Jean-Philippe to one of the best schools to prepare him for his naval career. The two of us never really saw each other and I was closer to our half-sister Elisabeth. One summer, Jean-Philippe came home and the Admiral announced he was engaged to a young girl of good lineage. He, Mother, and Jean-Philippe were gone most of that summer, leaving me and Elisabeth home alone on the Estate.

"After that, Jean-Philippe bragged about you all the time. HE and the Admiral kept telling me how ugly I was and how I would never marry. He began to forbid me from going to town, even to church. Jean-Philippe took over the choir, which was a disaster, according to Elisabeth. My mother's health was failing and she was bedridden for most of the time. She was unable to stop the Admiral. In town he said both of us were deathly ill. Upon the death of my mother, I was forced to wear this mask. People were told I, too, was dead.

"When the engagement ended, I was treated worse. The mask had to remain on at all times. I couldn't speak to anyone, go outside or even stand near an open window. When my uncle died, the Admiral gave me permission to go to his funeral. After the funeral, I spent some days with my aunt and cousins before slipping past my guardian. I came here; my aunt told me about Erik. He took me in and I have been free ever since."

Guilliame's story ended and he realized Caroline had moved. She was now staring at him. "Why?" she asked. "Why did the Admiral start telling people you were dead?"

Guiliame shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Come now, its' late. There is a bed here, you can sleep on. Plus some dresses Erik made Christine. Good night," Guilliame said, kissing Caroline.

"Good night," she whispered.

A/N: Wow, another chapter updated in one day! -Please, please review puppy dog eyes and adorable pout. Thanks! Mac


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: New York, New York

            Mrs. Robert Dean hurried through the crowd at the New York post office. She paused briefly and readjusted her canary yellow hat. A piece of auburn hair fell out under her hat. She pushed the piece back and deposited her letter. She looked around to make sure no one saw. If her husband knew who the letter was addressed to, their would be hell to pay. 

            Mrs. Dean hurried down Seventh Street, out of Times Square. There weren't many people around, but many of the city's powerful promised it would be big one day. Charity Dean hoped not to see that day. She liked New York City, but longed for her home country. Mrs. Dean turned on to Park Avenue and went into her house. Neither her husband nor any of their friends were home. It was her and servants in the house. Charity liked it this way. She climbed up the stairs to her room. 

            Charity took off her yellow hat and then her auburn hair wig. She let her blonde hair fall from its bun. Here in her room, she was no longer Charity Dean but Caroline again. She and Raoul were pretending to be married as means of a hide out from the law in France. Upon waking up in a boat bound for New York, Caroline panicked. Raoul comforted her and told her about his plan. From their new names, address and marital status to the fact that they could have NO contact with anyone back home in France.

But Caroline couldn't just disappear from her friends. Since landing three months ago, Caroline had been sneaking letters to and from Carly in and out of the house. Carly was sending newspaper clips from Paris about the case. A knock came to Caroline's door. "Who is there?" she asked. "Estella, Mrs. Dean," a young voice replied. Caroline sighed. Estella was very loyal to her after Caroline rescued the young African-American girl from the streets. Only Estella could handle her mail, for the girl wouldn't tell Raoul about Carly's letters. "Just slip it under the door," Caroline ordered and took the envelope. Carly's note was brief and Caroline was more interest in the news article.

Opera Murderer Still at Large 

The adopted family of singer Christine Daae is still demanding the recovery of her missing murderer. The suspect is Caroline de Sainte, a new addition to the Opera Populaire. Many suspects were considered, but Mademoiselle de Sainte's mysterious disappearence with the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny has placed her at the top. Those closest to Mlle. De Sainte argue her innocence and insist that the Vicomte de Chagny kidnapped her. "I know Caroline would never kill anyone and would never flee from the law," says her former employer, Monsieur Joseph Myrcel, owner of Le Cirque Boheme. This case will be solved when either Mlle de Sainte or a positive murderer shows up.

Caroline sighed. How wrong things were going! Hers and Raoul's plans were going up in smoke. How long would this plan last? Caroline remembered a line from a poem she once read: "The best laid plans of mice and men oft times go awry." Caroline knew one day she would be caught and returned to France, where she would prove her innocence. 

She heard the door downstairs open and the servants rush around. She heard a high feminine laugh and knew who it was. Miss Angela Carter, an alleged friend of Mrs. Charity Dean, but Caroline de Sainte knew the truth. Raoul/Robert had introduced the two women to create a friendship. However, Caroline spent nearly three years as Raoul's lover and knew he had taken a new one. Miss Carter was young, barely into her twenties, tall and curvy. She had long, blonde hair and big blue eyes. Obviously irresistible to Raoul, given regard to the appearances of both Caroline and Christine. Caroline knew in the bottom of her heart that if Raoul left her once and then saw her while engaged to Christine, what would stop home from leaving again or cheating on her. "Oh well," Caroline mused. He could have his mistress because Caroline no longer loved him.

"Mrs. Dean is upstairs, Miss Carter," a servant said. "I don't think Mistress wants to be disturbed," Estelle said. "Shut up girl!" another servant reprimanded. "Go up, Miss Carter." Angela's annoying giggle was heard again. "Thank you." The sound of Miss Carter coming up the stairs caused Caroline to put up her hair and put on the wig Raoul made her wear. The door know turn and Caroline unlocked the door, jumping back in time before the door hit her. Miss Carter walked in, looking like a peacock. She falsely smiled at Caroline and sat down in a nearby chair. She looked around the room, before turning to a still standing Caroline. "Charity," Angela said, her voice sickeningly sweet. "Horrible news. I've been evicted. So Robert said I could move in here with you two. This room strikes my fancy," Angela said. 

Without waiting for Caroline/Charity's response, Angela began to walk around the room. "So now my husband is moving his mistress in to our house," Charity said, causing Angela to look at her. "Well, little Charity Dean is smart enough to see her husband is cheating on her. You obviously weren't enough for him, as I can see, and he needed me. Now, I will be here all the time," Miss Carter said, smiling evilly. Angela picked up Carly's latest letter. "Caroline," Angela read. "Caroline? Does Mrs. Robert Dean have a little secret?" Angela asked, a smug smile on her lips. 

Caroline wanted to wipe that smile off her face and the one she knew Raoul was wearing as well. "Yes. Caroline de Sainte is my real name. I'm not married to Robert Dean," Caroline said. Angela's look became joyous. "So, he can properly marry me, like he said!" Angela exclaimed. "Absolutely, if you believe him," Caroline replied. Angela returned to her smug smile as Caroline took off her wig. "Of course, why should you believe someone who lied to you about everything? Even his own name?" Angela's smile was replaced by a frown of confusion. Caroline motioned to the seat Miss Carter occupied previously. "Robert's real name is Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny. I'm not his wife, but his lover. He was engaged at the time to a talented, popular opera singer named Christine Daae. I, too, was in the opera after switching from the nightclub life. When Mademoiselle Daae turned up dead, I was blamed because I was jealous of Christine's role. Raoul took me, even though I was innocent and ready to defend myself. He brought me here and we started a new life," Caroline explained. Angela sat dumbfounded. "I leave you this question: How long will you stay in Raoul's heart? He said he loved me and then left me for Christine. He said he loved her, but came back to me. Now, he turned to you. How long, Angela, how long?"

Caroline escorted Angela out of the room. She closed the door and ran to a secret hole in the wall. She pulled out a good deal of American money, given to her by Raoul for clothes. She had enough clothes and hid the money. She hastily wrote a note and called up Estella. The girl appeared at the door. "Mrs. Dean?" the girl asked. Caroline tossed the note and money at her loyal servant. "Go to the local port. See if that will buy two tickets for the next boat to France," Caroline ordered. "Are you and Master Dean going to France?" Estella asked. "No, Estella, you and I are going to France. Now go!" Estella left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed, especially Erin. Another update, another two chapters posted! I'm really on a roll here. Maybe because I already have the story written up in a notebook helps. It is getting out of control. When I wrote the first chapter, I never expected the story to go as far as I am currently planning. You never know where your muses are going to take you. I also seem to have more time, even though I should be doing college applications, which are honestly almost done. It's just trying to find my college advisor to turn them in and now I have to see her so she can yell at me for not turning them in. Great, right? Thank God that three of my colleges were able to be applied to online. Well, thanks for listening to me rant! ~*Mac*~


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Return to France

            It was late at night as a passenger vessel pulled away from New York Harbor. The U.S.S Liberty was bound for Cherbourg, France. Many people were on board, but we focus on two specific passengers in Cabin A-12. One, a young African-American girl slept in one of the cabin's beds. Her companion sat staring out the porthole. Caroline knew what she was doing was correct. She had to go back to France to clear her name and get away from Raoul. She didn't know if Raoul was suspicious, but she didn't care. He could follow her and Estella to France. There, Caroline had friends who would protect her. Especially Guilliame. With her last note to Carly and the girls, Caroline had also sent a long letter of explanation to her love. Caroline up until the New York skyline had disappeared and she saw only water. Then Caroline turned down the lamps and went to bed. 

            As she laid down, she remembered the argument that she and Raoul had the day she sent Estella to get the tickets. Angela had broken off the relationship with Raoul and moved in with her twice-widowed mother. Raoul had returned home in a passionate rage and descended on his wife like a furious lion. "Why did you tell her anything?" he asked. "She found out on her own," Caroline responded, calmly. "How?" Raoul shouted. Caroline remained silent. Raoul walked over to the dresser in her room and found Carly's letter. "When we were on the boat coming here, didn't I tell you not to contact anyone in France?" Raoul asked through clenched teeth. "Yes," Caroline stated. "Then why is there a letter from Carly here?" he asked in a rage. "Because I wasn't going to follow that rule," Caroline asked. "I didn't tell you those rules so you could pick and choose which ones to follow, Caroline," Raoul said. "Raoul, you've known my for three years. You should know I like breaking rules. Think of all the rules we broke together," Caroline stated. Raoul was turning red. "I still don't know why you told Angela anything. Did you want to ruin your friendship with her?" he asked. "Raoul, I am not an idiot! I knew that you and her were going on behind my back!" Raoul looked at her. "How?" he asked. "I was your lover for so long, I think I know these things," Caroline responded. "It doesn't matter anyway," she said. "What?" Raoul asked. "I don't love you anymore!" Caroline stated. "Liar! It's that Guilliame, isn't it? I knew he would try to take you from me," Raoul roared. He stormed out of the house. 

            Two days later, Caroline and Estella were eating lunch when Caroline had the feeling of being watched. She snuck glances to the tables around hers. Two tables over from her and Estella sat two servants from her house in New York. 'This means Raoul knows!' Caroline thought. Even Estella recognized the man and woman, both whom treated Estella horribly. Caroline grabbed the girl's hand to comfort her. The two finished eating and left. Estella turned to her guardian and asked, "Does that mean Master Dean knows where we are?" Caroline nodded. "Will he come to hurt Miss Caroline and me?" Caroline sat down and told Estella, "No. We'll be safe in France. I have friends who will protect us. Estella smiled and hugged Caroline. 

            After a week of being followed, Caroline was glad to disembark at Cherbourg Using some money she managed to save from Raoul's transactions, Caroline bought to tickets for the next train bound for Paris. Another ship, also from America, pulled into port. Unnerved, Caroline ushered Estella onto the train, ordering her trunks to be boarded.

            On board the train, Caroline noticed her two former servants sitting with two new people. She recognized one as Raoul, but his female companion was unfamiliar. 'Must be his new lover,' Caroline thought. She smiled as she imagined what Raoul's face must have looked like when Angela broke it off. Her smile left when Raoul and the woman began walking towards her. "Master Dean," Estella hissed. Raoul stopped beside Caroline, who looked at him. The tense moment caused the already tense young woman next to Raoul to squirm. Raoul guided her to a seat before taking one himself. "So," he said, pausing. "Hello, Raoul," Caroline said. "So," Raoul said, as if he didn't hear her greeting, "you decided to return and face almost certain death." Estella gasped. "No. Death isn't certain because I returned to clear my name." Raoul continued speaking. "Christine is dead, Caroline. We can be together now in New York," Raoul said. "Yes, you, me, your lover du jour," Caroline said. "Lover du jour? Come now, Caroline. They are friends for you," Raoul said. "Raoul, we had this conversation, or rather argument, before we left. Besides, I am perfectly capable of making friends without your help!" Caroline said. "It doesn't matter. I forgive you," Raoul said. "Did I apologize?" Caroline asked. "And once we reach Paris, we can turn around and go back to New York," Raoul patted Caroline's hand. "Raoul, stop hearing what you want to hear and listen to me!" Caroline exclaimed. Raoul continued to pat her hand and said, " Of course I love you. I'm glad you agree to come home with me," he said. Caroline sighed and sunk back into her seat. 

            She was never more glad to see Paris than that night. Carrying the lightweight Estella, Caroline disembarked the train, Raoul and company behind. There, on the platform, stood the Admiral and the Captain. They were waiting for her and Raoul, she knew. "Hello, Caroline. The next train to Cherbourg leaves in an hour," the Captain said. "I'm not leaving," Caroline said. "Of course you are. You agreed on the train," Raoul said, shaking the Admiral's hand. "No, she didn't," Raoul's companion said, finally speaking. Caroline smiled and motioned for two workers to bring her two trunks. The three men were arguing over her return. Carly, Adair, Pierre and Jean approached Caroline. Carly and Adair rushed forward to hug their friend. "Belle d'Amour!" they screamed. "Caramel! Dove!" Caroline laughed. She gave each a one handed hug before Adair took the sleeping Estella. Raoul turned to Caroline. "Where are you going?" he demanded. "Home," was all she replied as Jean and Pierre grabbed Caroline's trunks and the small group left the station. 

            The five awake people walked to Carly's apartment near Le Cirque Boheme. "The police know you're back," Jean said. "You have a trial date in two days." Caroline nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Adair asked. "Yes, I'm ready," Caroline said. They reached Carly's apartment and three of the group departed. Carly questioned Caroline again. All Caroline replied was: "It's time for the truth to come out."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Another chapter! This must be my biggest update ever!!! Well, now I can think you all read my rant in the previous chapter, right? Thanks! ~*Mac*~


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Trial (Plans Revealed)

            Two days after arriving from New York and four months after leaving Paris, Caroline de Sainte appeared in a Parisienne court. People from L'Opera Populaire, her friends from Le Cirque Boheme, Raoul, the Admiral, the Captain, Erik and Guilliame were all there to see the outcome. Caroline released a breath slowly, to calm herself down. 'This will end everything,' she thought.

            The judge appeared at his seat and called the court into session. He called up Meg Giry as the first testimony. Meg sat down and began to tell her story. "Caroline came in and made friends easily with Christine and me. She had a more difficult time with the chorus members. I think they saw right through to her criminal intentions. Caroline became popular with the audience but yearned for more. She yearned for Mademoiselle Daae's role. A few nights after the show's opening, I saw Caroline and Christine talking when I went to check in with the other members of the corps de Ballet. When I came back, people were screaming that Christine was dead. When I got to the room, they said it was poison. I thought instantly of Caroline. When we got there, she was gone. I guessed she fled to avoid persecution," Meg said.

            The judge dismissed Little Meg and called Carly up to testify. Carly began to speak: "Caroline was so excited to go to the opera. IT was always her dream—she did the nightclub circuit after being turned away from L'Opera Populaire. She was so beautiful and happy on opening night, except for one thing. As Mademoiselle Giry said, the chorus didn't like Caroline. They ganged up on her, but Christine stood up for Caroline at rehearsals and we did at the Gala. Why would Caroline kill her only ally at the Opera? It just doesn't make sense. I think Caroline was framed. AS for her disappearance, I was informed by Mademoiselle de Sainte herself that she was taken to America unwillingly by the Vicomte de Chagny."

            Carly stepped down after finishing her testimony. The judge called Caroline to speak to the court, to attest to her innocence. "As Carly already said, I always wanted to be an opera singer. I wound up on the nightclub life instead. When I got accepted into the opera it was a dream come true. As both witnesses said before me, the chorus and I didn't get along. They were jealous that I had gotten a lead and sensed my jealousy of Christine's role, not Chrisitne. But I was happy with my role. The chorus also found out about my previous engagement to Captain Dupont, now a major patron.

            "The night in question, I did talk to Christine. She encouraged me since the chorus was hassling me again. I thanked her and went to my room. My friend and mentor Guilliame was there to give some performance advice. About twenty minutes later, the Vicomte de Chagny burst into my dressing room and told me Mademoiselle was murdered. When Meg Giry named me as a suspect, Raoul took me to a secret exit and later to England to board a boat for America. I didn't want to go, but Raoul insisted."

            The judge looked down on Caroline. "Why did Raoul kidnap you if you killed his fiancée?" he asked. Meg Giry stood up and addressed the court. "His wife, Your Honor. She continued to keep her maiden name for stage use," she said. The judged thanked Meg and corrected his question. "Because," Caroline answered, "I am Raoul's lover. I have been for nearly three years, not including the time he broke off our relationship. That's when he became engaged to Christine." The court gasped. The judge turned to where Raoul's place in the courtroom was. "Is this true? Is Mademoiselle de Sainte your mistress?" he asked. Raoul turned bright red and nodded. Caroline started crying and said, "He promised to leave Christine and marry me. But he cheated on me as well. It happened while he kept me in New York, promising other women there to marry them." The judge consoled Caroline while shaking his head at Raoul.

            "Here now! This has nothing to do with my wife's death. Is this a court of law?" Raoul yelled, upset that his infidelity was out in public. Caroline suddenly stopped crying and smiled at Raoul. "This has everything to do with Christine's death. And you're right—this really isn't a true court of law," she said. She nodded at Meg, who left the courtroom. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Raoul's lover. Yes, I did believe he would marry me. And in some ways, I am guilty of Christine's murder. I didn't want to be. When Raoul proposed his master plan to be with me, I protested the part with Christine's murder. I asked him to send her to another opera, one far away. He agreed but later said we had no choice but to kill Christine.

            "But what Raoul didn't know was that I knew he had married Christine. I read the newspaper religiously and read the article about their wedding. I felt angry and upset. I also felt his wife deserved to know. One day, I told her."

            "Naturally I was upset," cam a new voice. At the back of the room stood Christine, very much alive. "Caroline apologized and together we plotted revenge. We employed the help of Erik and Guilliame. Erik lent us a wax figure of me he had and I dressed it in my costume. Then I placed the cup of wine on the floor before I went down to the lair to wait."

            "Everyone in the room—with the exception of Raoul, the Admiral, and the Captain—knew of the plot. Christine would disappear until Raoul's infidelity was revealed. We didn't plan on him kidnapping me," Caroline said. Raoul stood up, pulling his female companion with him. She pulled away, disgusted. "Ellen! You will pay, Caroline. Come, Christine," Raoul said, holding his hand out to his wife. "No, Raoul, you aren't going anywhere," Christine said. "Vicomte de Chagny, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Christine Daae and the kidnapping of Caroline de Sainte," a police officer said, arresting Raoul. "And dear," Christine said, "we are getting a divorce and an annulment!" As Raoul was lead from the courtroom, those present began to clap.

            "I guess this  finished?" the judge asked. Caroline turned back. "Yes. Thank you, Monsieur Lagrange," she said. "No problems. Send my regards to your uncle Max. Very good lawyer," Monsieur Lagrange said before leaving. Caroline and Christine shared a hug before Mme. Giry ushered the latter out of the room. Carly and the girls (except Tymara, who was watching little Estella) huddled around their friend. Guilliame grabbed her and spun Caroline around. The two kissed and the group went to celebrate.

            On the way out, Monsieur Firmin stopped Caroline. "You still have a contract with us. See you tomorrow," Firmin said. Caroline whispered something and the man left, smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thanks to all who read this! Thanks to all who reviewed! Thanks to everyone. And to anyone who read my AN at the end of Chp 12, I did see my college advisor, and no she didn't yell at me. I did burst out crying in her office for no clue. Maybe it was my body telling me it was tired or overstressed or my period's coming…uh oh, I hope it's not the latter. Thanks anyway! ~*Mac*~


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Danger at Le Cirque Boheme

The next day, Caroline reported for rehearsals at Le Cirque Boheme. She didn't want to go back to the opera. She had fulfilled her dream and realized where she really belonged. Everyone welcomed her back. Monsieur Myrcel gave Caroline her old dressing room and personal use of Balcony 5.

A week later, opening day of Le Cirque Boheme came. Guilliame and Erik, who had been watching little Estella all week, brought the little girl to see her surrogate mother before the show. The girl was mollycuddled by the other dancers before Erik took Estella back to the lair. Guilliame went up to Balcony 5 to watch the show.

As he reached his seat, Guilliame looked across and saw his step-father and step-brother in Balcony 6. Looking closer, he recognized another person with them. It was his half-sister Elisabeth. What was his step-father planning to do with her since the Admiral only acknowledged the girl when he needed her for his own needs. Guilliame didn't like wherever this appearance was headed. Monsieur Myrcel was talking with the two as well. Guilliame groaned and felt disgusted. The Admiral was going to force Elisabeth to join the nightclub life, but why? Guilliame knew he had to find out. 

His mind wasn't really on the performance. When it was over, Caroline came up to talk to him. "What do you think?" she asked. "Wha-? Oh, it was lovely," Guilliame said. Caroline put her hands on her hips. "You're not paying attention to me! What's the matter?" When Caroline received no answer, she followed Guilliame's gaze. She saw the Admiral, the Captain and a young woman standing in the backstage area. "Is she your sister?" Caroline asked. "Yes and I don't like her presence here," Guilliame said. The young woman noticed her brother and ran down the hallway. She reached him and started to cry. "He wants me to do this, Guilliame. I can't, you know I'm too shy. I can't, I can't, I can't…" she sobbed. Guilliame handed his sobbing sister to Caroline to comfort and went to speak with his step-family. 

The Admiral saw his stepson approach and smile. "How dare you put Elisabeth in a position you know she is uncomfortable in," Guilliame said. The Admiral kept smiling. Monsieur Myrcel came out of his office holding a contract. "Alright, Admiral Dupont, I just need your daughter sign here," Myrcel said, holding out the contract. The Admiral pushed the paper back towards Myrcel, saying, "No need for that anymore." The confused look on M. Myrcel's face reflected Guilliame's. The Admiral's smile deepened as is on knocked out Guilliame. Caroline gave a shout of surprise before catching the unconscious Elisabeth. The Admiral bowed to Caroline before the two Duponts dragged Guilliame out of the room. 

Caroline dragged Elisabeth into the nearest room, Adellina's. The Italian helped the French girl left the other one to the couch. Once Elisabeth was securely on the couch, Caroline pelted out of the room and launched herself down the hall. Myrcel grabbed her and told her to stay. "I can't," Caroline cried. "I need to help him!" Myrcel shook his head and said, "I just sent Pierre to get a nearby police officer. The two should be returning shortly." Caroline wrenched her arm from Myrcel's grip. "Shortly? Enough time for the Admiral and Captain Controlling Jerk to kill him!" Caroline cried. Carly, who had been listening from behind a curtain, burst onto the hysterical scene. She grabbed Caroline's arm and led her friend in the direction of the Duponts.

Along the way down, the two friends nearly tripped over a piece of rope. In her state, Caroline grabbed the rope, hoping it could be used as evidence. Carly saw it as a possible weapon for them. The two continued running down the hall. Eventually they came to two doors. One led to the back alley that separated Le Cirque Boheme and the shop next door. The other led to the cellar where Myrcel kept the wines and other liquors. Caroline rushed after her, always a few steps behind. The two ran down the dimly lit hallway. Carly finally caught up to Caroline when the closed door prevented her from entering the cellar. The two shared a look and ran to where Myrcel was known to keep the spare key. Carly got it and unlocked the door. The two women barged in.

Captain Dupont met them at the door. "Look at what we have here! Two whores to satisfy us. Sorry, Guilliame, there are only two. Looks like you can't have your usual," he sneered. He reached out and grabbed Carly, throwing her at his father. The Admiral grabbed the young woman and dragged her into a spare room. The Captain lunged for Caroline, who grasped the piece of rope she and Carly found. When she looked at the rope, she remembered the Punjab lasso Guilliame had used on her. She fended the Captain off with the rope, finally knocking him unconscious. She bolted for the spare room where she could hear Carly fighting off the Admiral. Caroline opened the door and threw the rope to her friend. Carly began to fight off the older man as Caroline ran out to where Guilliame was bound to a chair. She removed his gag and then undid his binds. 

Guilliame embraced her as Carly ran out of the room, Punjab lasso in hand. "Is the Admiral unconscious?" Caoline asked. "Thankfully, yes," Carly said. "But let's get out of here before Junior wakes up." Caroline agreed and the three began to leave. However, Carly hadn't efficiently brought down the Admiral, who regained conscious and headed off his stepson. "You aren't going anywhere," he hissed. Carly shrank behind Caroline, whom Guilliame was trying to protect. "Why? I am no use to you," Guilliame asked. "Oh, you are of use to me. Especially once you are dead!" the Admiral said, with a crazy glint in his eye. 

Guilliame's eyebrow went up in confusion, but he showed no fear. "Why would you need me dead?" he asked. "To collect your inheritance," the Admiral said. "Jean-Philippe and I are penniless. He was discharged without pay and my pension is up. The only way for us to become filthy rich is for you to die!" Guilliame reminded his stepfather that everyone already thought he was dead. "But your father's lawyer saw right through and has convinced everyone you are alive. So I can't claim your inheritance," the Admiral explained. "But I haven't seen anything of my inheritance since the deaths of both my parents," Guillaime argued. "Are you married?" Guilliame shook his head. "Then that's why. Your father's will said you would claim your inheritance when you married. And your mother had it added, upon my request, that if you died or if Jean-Philippe married before you, he would claim your inheritance. Since he has no marriage prospects since the whore back there (Caroline made a sudden movement, but Guilliame stopped her) ended their engagement, we need you dead, Guilliame," the Admiral explained, taking out a pistol.

            "Just shoot me, but first let Caroline and Carly leave, please," Guilliame tried to plead with his crazed stepfather. "No," the Admiral said. "They will be our rewards when we kill you."

            The Admiral readied the pistol. Guilliame tensed up before giving Carly and Caroline the signal to run. AS the hot rang through the wine cellar, the three dove for cover. Guilliame hid behind a wine rack with Caroline and Carly hid in the room the Admiral had dragged her into earlier. The Admiral kept firing, only managing to break wine bottles. Caroline and Guilliame prepared to fell to a wine rack that was away from the storm. Caroline ran as fast as she could to reach the safe haven before her. Her movements luckily didn't seem to draw the Admiral's attention to her. Guilliame began to prepare to join his lover when the Admiral turned. The bullets began firing in their direction. Knowing the pistol couldn't have that many bullets left, Guilliame remained where he was to await the moment when the Admiral would run out of bullets.

            After what seemed like an eternity, a clicking sound came to Guilliame's ears. He knew the Admiral had ran out of ammunition. He quickly began to flee to Caroline's safe wine rack. Halfway there, two shots rang out. Guilliame collapsed on the ground. Not caring where the second shot came from, Caroline darted out to Guilliame's side. Caroline tried to find where the bullet had entered her lover. A hand placed on her shoulder caused her to look up. Elisa stood there, a hand on Caroline's shoulder, the other outstretched. Caroline took Elisa's hand and allowed the American to pull her up. 

            Caroline then learned where the second bullet shot came from. A French police inspector stood over the body of Admiral Jean-Philippe Dupont, a smoking gun in his hand. "Mort," he said and moved on. A doctor who had been in the audience that night and was hanging around Paris' nightclubs before returning home was talking to Carly, who had come out of the room when silence had reigned. Elisa kept her hand on Caroline as police began to swarmed the room. Monsieur Myrcel approached his dancers. "Elisa, get Caroline upstairs. Leave her with Mademoiselle Dupont and Venus," he ordered one of his Gemini. Elisa complied and began to lead Caroline upstairs. Dazed, Caroline followed mechanically, like her brain had shut down. Adellina took her friend into the room and friend to get Caroline to talk.

            A few minutes later, Jean and an inspector approached the room. They needed Caroline's account where Carly's left off. Caroline told them, emotionless, what had occurred once the Admiral began firing. The inspector wrote down what Caroline said. Adellina inquired about the casualties in the cellar. "One dead, two wounded," was all the inspector said before leaving. Upon his departure, Caroline finally broke down and cried. Adellina and Elisabeth comforted her. Caroline eventually cried herself to sleep, passing out from exhaustion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Not much to say this time around. So: HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY! ~*Mac*~


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: An Engagement Plan

            The next morning, Caroline awoke in the lair, Estella asleep beside her. Christine was also down there with her, watching her. "Good morning, Caroline," she said, bringing in two croissants, a hot chocolate and a coffee. Caroline gratefully took the cup Christine offered her and carefully took a sip. The coffee tasted so good. Estella awoke due to the smell of the food and began to eat the croissant before drinking the hot chocolate. "Where are we?" the girl asked between sips. "We are in the home of my friend Guilliame," Caroline explained. Estella smiled and finished off her drink.

            Christine began to dress Estella as Caroline entered the main area of the lair. Erik was pacing the shore of the lake. He looked up at Caroline and motioned the woman closer. Caroline approached and Erik embraced her. "Why am I here?" Caroline asked. "When Guilliame was late returning home from seeing you perform and you didn't come to pick up Estella at the time you told me, I was worried. I called Christine to your apartment to watch little Estella while I went to investigate at Le Cirque Boheme. There I found the place swarming with police officers. I asked one of them what had happened and he told me five people were caught in the midst of gunfire. When they brought Captain Dupont out in handcuffs, I immediately feared the worst.

            "I snuck into the building with the help of your friend Aphrodite. There, we met up with Myrcel, who told me where you were. I got to the room and Venus said you had cried yourself to sleep. With hers and Elisabeth's help, I got you here, safely." Erik ended his story there. Caroline, however, still needed to know more. "What about Guilliame? And Carly? And Elisabeth?" she asked. "Carly is fine and is resting at home, nursing some bumps and bruises. Elisabeth was escorted to her home by her mother's brother. Guilliame is still under medical treatment. There is talk, according to my wonderful spy Christine, about treatment in England," Erik responded. 

            "England?! That's a whole other country, not a town," Caroline said. "Do you want him to get better?" Erik asked. "Stupid question," Caroline answered. "Then we might have to send him to England," Erik said. Caroline sighed. "I guess you're right. Why is it that everything gets all screwed up each chance we get to be happy together?" she asked. Erik could only shrug his shoulders in answer. "All I can say is one thing," Erik said. "You two will have your happiness for a long time when the right moment comes."

            Caroline was left alone now, sitting by the shore of the lake. To think had only been a few months earlier that she had been floating on the lake, mentally complaining about everything at the Opera. Then she had confessed her feelings for Guilliame, feelings he returned. Unfortunately, outside forces seemed bent on keeping them apart. Caroline leaned back and made a silent wish to the heavens somewhere up above her. 'Please let Guilliame, Estella and I find happiness. Together. Please.'

            Caroline returned to the room she had spent the night in. Estella was busy listening to one of Erik's stories. Christine had gone up to join the rest of the Opera. She found a piece of paper on the table by her. On it was Guilliame's name, hospital and room number. Without a word, Caroline threw on the nearest cloak and snuck out of the Opera House.

            She got to the hospital and a nurse led her to Guilliame's room. Caroline took a seat next to his bed. He was sleeping, his right leg elevated slightly, and his mask was off. Caroline picked up the mask and held it to close to her. She raked her hands through his hair, and, letting the mask fall from her hands, she grabbed his hand. She held it, just staring at his face, willing him to wake up or acknowledge her in any way. She received nothing in response, not even a squeeze of the hand. Tears began to make their way down her cheek. She released Guilliame's hand and began to cry into his mask. 

            A few minutes later, Caroline's hand made it back to the hand on the bed. She was still sniffling into his mask when she felt her hand being squeezed. She looked up and, through blurry vision, saw two green eyes looking back at her. Guilliame wiped off the last of Caroline's tears gently. Caroline smiled and leaned over to give him a hug. When the embrace ended, Guilliame placed his hand on Caroline's cheek. "How are you?" he asked.

            "How am I?" Caroline repeated. "How are YOU?" Guilliame shook his head. "I asked first, so you have to answer first," he said. "All right," she said, "I'm fine." Guilliame smiled. "Good. I was worried. The Admiral didn't try to do anything—immoral—with you?" Caroline shook her head. "After you passed out, the Admiral was shot dead by the police in an attempt to subdue him. Erik said he saw the Captain being led out by the police," she said. "Good. He deserves to go to jail," Guilliame replied. "How's my sister?"

"Elisabeth was escorted home by your uncle." Guilliame sighed. For a while, he and Caroline sat in silence.

            A nurse walked up to Caroline. "Family only from this point on," she said. Caroline began to get up, but Guilliame kept her down. "Oh, she's family, Madame. She's my fiancée," he said. The nurse smiled and walked away. Caroline watched her leave before confronting Guilliame. "What did you say that for?" she asked. Guilliame looked at her. I don't want you to leave yet," he said. "Besides, reach into the pocket of the cloak you are wearing." Caroline did so and pulled out a ring box. Guilliame opened it in her hands to reveal a beautiful diamond surrounded by two amethysts. "So, will you marry me?" he asked. Caroline sat speechless for a while. "Caroline?" he asked, again. Slowly, she began to nod her head. Guilliame took the ring out of the box, slipped it onto her finger and kissed her hand.

Caroline noticed Guilliame was getting drowsy and wanted to leave him to sleep in peace. But Guilliame wanted her to stay with him while he drifted off to sleep. She held his hand as she watched his eyes begin to slowly close. Once he was fully asleep, Caroline stood up, kissed his forehead and headed back to the lair. She made second plans and turned in the direction of Le Cirque Boheme as the twilight began to descend upon Paris. 

            As she walked, she held her left hand out in front of her to admire her ring. She couldn't believe she was marrying Guilliame after finding out he loved her slightly over six months ago. It didn't matter since she and Guilliame had been through enough for six lifetimes. She didn't think so much even happened in an opera! She shook her head slightly to clear her mind. She and Guilliame would be together, and along with Estella, they could be happy. Her wish had come true. She walked faster, imagining the excited looks on her friends' faces when they see ring. She felt nothing could end this happy feeling she had.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thanks to all who have actually been reading this story, and thanks to those who have reviewed. I hope you all had a Happy Turkey-Day, I know I did. Look for more chapters to come, since the one I'm currently writing takes place at Christmas. See you soon! ~*Mac*~


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Kidnapping-Again! (Subtitled: Will Someone Please Tell My Muse to Stop with the Kidnapping Plots!)

            Caroline sprawled out on her bed in her apartment. Once again, she held her left hand out to admire her engagement ring and giggled. That morning, the doctors told her Guilliame wouldn't have to go to England after all and released him that afternoon. Erik took Guilliame back to the lair for recovery. After that night's performance, Caroline, Carly, Adair, and the Gemini retreated to Caroline's apartment to discuss wedding plans. The four girls left a few minutes ago, when Estella had awoken with a nightmare. The girl now slept on the opposite side of Caroline's bed. 

            Caroline turned off her lamp, covered Estella better and went to put away the wine glasses the girls had used that night. As Caroline crossed the living room, a soft tapping came to her parlor window. Unnerved, Caroline put the glasses down and inched carefully towards the window. On a second thought, she grabbed one of the glasses to use as a weapon and then opened the window. A cloaked figure tumbled in. When he stood up, Caroline could see it was the Opera Ghost himself. "Erik!" she exclaimed, putting down her wine glass. "What are you doing climbing my apartment's trellis at this hour of the night?" she asked. "Did you read the newspaper today?" he asked. All the anger Caroline had felt earlier in the day resurfaced as she replied in the affirmative. 

            She walked over to her table and picked up the paper. "Vicomte Escapes Paris Prison," she re-read. "How could they let him escape?" she asked, not seeking an answer. Erik understood this and approached her. "But the Captain is still in prison," he reminded her. "Which makes no sense," Caroline exclaimed. "But the Captain has no ties to Christine." Caroline could hear the bitterness in Erik's voice. "Christine?" she asked. "What happened?"

"She's gone."

"Gone? You mean Raoul kidnapped her?"

"Apparently. There was no note, no one close to her knows anything, and her apartment is a mess," Erik explained. "If he could kidnap you, who says he could not kidnap Christine?" Caroline smiled weakly. "I dated a serial kidnapper." Erik squeezed her shoulder. 

            Erik then got to the real reason why he was in Caroline's apartment. "Guilliame sent me to get you and Estella. He's worried that if Raoul has already kidnapped Christine, he may try to get you two as well. He wants me to bring you to the lair until the Vicomte is back behind bars." Caroline nodded. She found a piece of paper and scribbled a note addressed to Carly. She then went into the bedroom to pack for her and Estella. "Erik? Could you come back here and help me with Estella? She's asleep," she called. Erik went to the bedroom, wrapped Estella in a cloak Caroline handed him, and hoisted her up. Caroline picked up her bags after wrapping a cloak around her and nodded to Erik.

            The group walked down the dark streets of Paris to the Opera House. Caroline slowly walked down the path that lead to the lair, so that she could take Estella from Erik when they reached the boats. Erik pushed the boat off from shore and it glided over the black lake. On the other side, Guilliame stood there waiting for them, leaning on his crutches. His worried expression transformed to one of relief when he saw Caroline. He eagerly took Estella from the boat and helped Caroline out. The two embraced, careful not to squash Estella. 

            After placing Estella in bed, Guilliame led Caroline to his room. Once he closed the door, Caroline leaned in for a passionate kiss. The two broke apart after awhile. Guilliame said, "I'm glad you two are here with me so I can make sure nothing happens to either of you." Caroline smiled. "Don't worry about me and Estella now. Let's worry about Christine; she is the one Raoul kidnapped." Guilliame nodded. "I know Erik is concerned for her. HE never stopped loving her. I want to help him, especially after he got you two for me."

"We'll help him find and rescue her plus send Raoul back to prison where he belongs!" Caroline declared. "Alright, Caroline. But first, go to bed," Guilliame mocked-ordered.

            Caroline a little disoriented when she awoke the next morning. Her immediate concern was why there was another body sleeping next to her. Then she remembered about being in the lair, sleeping next to Guilliame. She rolled over and gazed at him. He was still sleeping, his blonde hair sticking out in all directions. She smiled at the sight, kissed his scarred forehead and got out of bed. She quickly dressed herself and hurried out of the room. Her new concern was for her adopted daughter, who had slept through the entire trip to the lair.

But Estella was fine; in fact, she seemed very happy to be back in the lair. She sat with Erik, Madame Giry and Meg at the table, silently eating her breakfast and listening intently. Caroline rushed forward to hug Estella good morning. "Maman!" the little girl said, throwing her arms around Caroline. "Grandpere, Madame and Mademoiselle Giry are talking about Aunt Christine and Master Dean," Estella said. Caroline smiled at Estella's inability to break the habit of calling Raoul "Master Dean" yet easily had started calling Erik "Grandpere" on her own. "Well, I have to talk to them too, so why don't you go and finish the book Aunt Carly bought you?" Caroline suggested. Estella nodded and bounced into her room. 

"So what are we going to do?" Caroline asked. "Right now, try and find her," Meg replied. "But there was no note, no nothing giving us any clues," Erik said. "For all we know, Raoul could've taken her to another country by now."

"Like he did with me," Caroline interjected. "So, do we have any way of contacting any countries Raoul might flee to?" Her question was met with silence. "Do we know where Raoul might flee to?" No answer yet again. "What do we know?" she asked. "We know we will need a plan," Erik said. "Not to be taken the wrong way, Erik, but that won't help if we don't know where she is," Guilliame called out. He hobbled out of his room. Madame Giry tutted and scolded, "You should be off that foot!" Guilliame hobbled to the table and sat down. "I'm fine. So, what's my part?"

"Apparently criticizing me."

"I was just stating the truth."

"Will you two stop?" Caroline snapped. Erik sighed. "Besides, Guilliame, your foot. What could you do?" Guilliame looked downcast. "Nonsense," Caroline responded. "He can help." Everyone looked at her, but only Meg saw where Caroline was going. "Of course he can help! We need someone to stay here with Estella," Meg said. "Carly or any of the other girls can do that," Guilliame retorted. "Myrcel doesn't like it if more than one of us is out at a shot. If I'm not there, the others still have to go on," Caroline explained. "Besides," Madame Giry said, catching on, "you can alert the police if we aren't back within a set amount of time. A back-up of sorts." Guilliame nodded.

            Estella came running out of her room. "Maman! Maman!" she cried, jumping into Caroline's lap. "What's the matter?" the mother asked. "Will Aunt Christine be all right?" Estella asked. "Of course, we are trying to get her back safely as we speak," Erik said. "Then why does the note in my book say she is going to be hurt?" The little girl's question caused an uproar at the table. Meg slipped into Estella's room and retrieved the said note. "Caroline, it's addressed to you," the ballerina said. Caroline opened the letter and began to read it aloud:

"Dear Caroline,

"As you already know, I've escaped from jail. Do not worry about how this note falls into your hands. I've kidnapped my wife. We will enjoy the countryside manor while we await you. Of course, if you don't come to the address written on the back within the next forty-eight hours of learning of my escape, I will kill Christine. When you come, bring a suitcase full of your valuables. We will immediately return to New York and live out the rest of our lives as Mr. and Mrs. Robert Dean, with Mrs. Dean's sister Miss Arnold. See you soon. Raoul."

            Caroline turned the piece of paper over to read the address. "Fremont Manor, Sixty-one fifty-two Louis Boulevard, Ville de Sainte," Caroline read. "Where is that?" Guilliame sighed. "It looks like Jean-Philippe was able to help Raoul." Everyone looked at him. "My last name is Fremont," he explained. "It's my father's manor." Caroline shoved the piece of paper towards her fiancé and picked up one of Erik's pens. "Write out directions to this manor," she instructed. She turned to the rest of the group. "Time is running out. Erik and I will go to Fremont Manor to save Christine from Raoul's temporary insanity."

"Temporary?"

"No interruptions, please! Madame Giry, you go to the police and send Meg with them. Guilliame, write a spare set of directions as well. Everyone understand their part?"

"What will you and Erik do once you get there?" Madame Giry asked. "Improvise. After all I am the Phantom of the Opera," Erik responded, a glimmer in his eyes. 

            As everyone prepared to leave, Caroline hugged Estella. "Now, you be good for Guilliame," she told her daughter. "I will, Maman," Estella said. Next, Caroline kissed Guilliame. She looked at him and suddenly remembered something. "When Jean and Pierre come tell them I probably won't make it, but not to worry, okay?" Guilliame agreed. "Good luck," he said, kissing her again. With that, Caroline left the lair with Erik.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Did everyone have a nice Thanksgiving? I did anyway. So, look for the next chapter coming soon! This one took a while because of different reasons: my Theology term paper, my AP Government paper from hell, college applications, and the fact that our school newspaper (which I am on) can finally run an issue. ~*Mac*~


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Bizarre Disappearance

            When Madame Giry arrived at the police station, she was pleasantly surprised to see both Monsieurs Firmin and Andre there as well. What completely shocked the ballet matron was who was with them—Christine Daae! Christine rushed forward and hugged Madame Giry. "My dear," the older woman said, "how did you escape Raoul?" Christine's eyes grew confused. "Escape Raoul? Madame Giry, he is in jail, have you forgotten?" Madame Giry shook her head. "No, Christine, he escaped a few days ago. Where have you been?" Christine replied, "I left a note saying I went to go to visit some old family friends for a few days. But I guess none of you got it, so you thought I was kidnapped by Raoul." 

"We didn't know where you were, your apartment was messed up, and a note was found by Estella telling us you were kidnapped," Madame Giry said. "Well, I wasn't," Christine replied, "and the note is false." Madame Giry agreed and then remembered something important. She rushed out of the station to find her daughter.

            Meg rode as fast as she could through the streets of Paris and beyond. She had to catch up to Erik and Caroline before they made it to Ville de Sainte. With Christine's reappearance and the revelation she had never been kidnapped everything changed. This put the small band of friends back at Square One. Meg urged her horse to run faster as she could see Caroline and her horse up ahead. They weren't hard to miss, considering Erik and Caroline "borrowed" two of the Opera's white horses. Meg did catch up to the two and breathlessly told her story. Surprised and upset, the two rode back to the capital city with Meg. Along the way, the three rode in complete silence, each thinking about why Raoul would lie about kidnapping Christine.

            Madame Giry and Christine met them outside L'Opera Populaire, as well as Carly and Tymara. Caroline dismounted and greeted her two friends. "Myrcel unexpectedly closed Le Cirque Boheme," Tymara said. "For good or for the night?" Caroline asked. "Apparently for the night," Carly replied. "We got worried when you, Pierre and Jean didn't show up," Tymara said. "Pierre and Jean didn't show up?" Caroline asked. "Let's go down and ask Guilliame if he saw them."

            The lair was a horrific sight to them, especially Erik. His organ had been knocked over and musical composition littered the floor. Caroline rushed in as Christine picked up the small music box with the monkey attached. She set it down and it began to play its mesmerizing tune. A small cry followed the beginning of the music. "Estella!" Caroline called out. "Guilliame! Estella!" A small cry answered Caroline's call. The woman rushed forward and took her in her arms. "Estella, what happened?" The little girl sniffed and began to explain.

            "Papa and I were busy playing on the organ together when we heard someone come in. It was just Uncle Jean and Uncle Christophe. Papa told them your message and we thought they'd leave. They didn't. Instead they hadn't come for you, Maman, but rather for Papa. 

            "Uncle Jean and Uncle Pierre put a piece of cloth to Papa's face. Or tried to, anyway. Papa put up a good fight. That's why the place is a mess. Papa told me to crawl behind the organ. I watched as Uncle Jean wrestled Papa to the ground while Uncle Christophe placed the pieced of cloth over Papa's mouth. He passed out and the two tied him up and left."

            Carly, Tymara, and Caroline were stunned to learn of the treachery of two of their most trusted friends. "But where did they bring him?" Christine asked. Estella sniffed and shook her head. Caroline kissed Estella's forehead and handed the girl to Erik. She turned to the two other dancers and motioned for them to follow her. 

            Caroline was upset. IT was bad enough that the Admiral and his moronic son had nearly killed Guilliame, now her jerk of a former lover was trying to. Added to that pleasant news was the fact that four of the main men in her life were behind this whole thing! 'How long had Raoul kept Jean, Christophe, Pierre and Robert in his money purse?' she wondered. Except Pierre and Robert weren't Raoul's henchmen after all. The two men stood outside of Le Cirque Boheme, just as confused as all performers had been. Tymara, Carly and Caroline informed their two friends about Jean and Christophe. "I thought you were going with Jean," she asked Pierre. "I was, but Christophe volunteered to instead."

            Robert and Pierre easily broke down the boarded door of Le Cirque Boheme. This was another curiosity—Myrcel never boarded up the doors when closing Le Cirque Boheme. Now, the five were concerned about Myrcel's role in the scheme, concocted by Caroline's crazed former lover. Myrcel greeted his five suspicious employees as they entered the main foyer. He was tied to a chair and gagged. Tymara undid Myrcel's gag. "they went to the roof. Raoul said it would be safe there," Myrcel said, breathlessly. Caroline and Carly went running to the roof, followed by Robert. 

            "Why the roof?" Robert asked. "Why would it be safer there?" Carly answered with his questions with an "I don't know" while Caroline thought. She remembered an old conversation she and Christine had the day they plotted revenge on Raoul.

            _"Then Erik killed Buquet. Raoul, being all heroic, came down to save me," Christine said, taking a sip of her wine. "I told him to bring me to the roof; we would be safe there." _

"The Phantom of the Opera, commonly known as the Opera Ghost, does not extend his reign of terror to the Opera's roof?" Caroline asked. "I wasn't thinking straight. Or maybe I was." A strange look crossed Christine's face. "Maybe when I said 'we'll be safe' I meant that 'he'll be safe,'" she said. She seemed to be remembering something she didn't want to. "Raoul killed Buquet and Piangi, and he set it up to blame Erik. He told me that day on the roof it was Erik, even though my mind said him. I guess I didn't want Raoul, whom I thought I was falling in love with, to be a murderer." Christine finished off her wine. "Why did Raoul kill them?" Caroline asked. "I remember Raoul mentioning the both of them giving me 'inappropriate' looks. But Buquet was always drunk, so any look he gave seemed inappropriate to anybody," Christine explained. "But Piangi was completely devoted to La Carlotta." There was a brief pause. "But I took him to the roof, to keep him safe from the police and to give them the suspicion that it was Erik. I was condemning my own teacher."

            'So now every time he gets in trouble, Raoul believes that the roof is the safest place for him!' Caroline concluded. Raoul had always been short of a full barrel. He killed two men, blamed it on the Opera Ghost and seemed to be scot-free. His fiancée was completely devoted to him and wasn't going to be squealing anytime soon. His one mistake, Caroline realized, was her. He came back to her and plotted Christine's death. And his roving eye landed him in deeper trouble. Now that Caroline and Christine had sent the man to jail, he needed to end anybody who might know about his murder spree before the court does. Starting with Guilliame, Erik's new protégé. It all made sense to Caroline now. She sent Carly back down to fetch an inspector.

            Caroline and Robert burst on to the roof to find a sickening sight. Guilliame was tied to a wooden board, leaning against the roof railing. By his feet were the blood soaked bodies of Jean and Christophe. Raoul was cleaning his gun and reloading it. "Raoul, what HAVE you done now?" Caroline asked. Raoul turned around and faced her. "My dear Caroline! You have returned to my side because of our deep love!" Caroline crinkled her nose in disgust. "No, Raoul," she said, "my love for Guilliame has brought me to rescue him and my disgust for you makes it easier." She heard Robert snicker behind her. 

            Raoul's face distorted in anger. "Don't test me Caroline," he said, warningly. Caroline looked defiantly at Raoul, daring him to do something. Guilliame, though weak from blood loss, was able to knock Raoul's gun off the roof. Caroline advanced towards Raoul, thinking he was now unarmed. Robert drew her back away from Raoul. He had seen Raoul's knife hanging from the belt. He pointed that out to Caroline, and the two noticed Guilliame's gashes. "Raoul, take that knife off!" Caroline said. "No, I won't. And you can't make me," he mocked in return, brandishing the knife.

            Caroline realized that Raoul wasn't going to listen to any reason. She signaled to Robert to head back downstairs. Raoul was focusing mostly on her, so Caroline knew Robert would be safe to flee. He seemed to be reluctant, but Caroline pushed him towards the door. He made his escape. Caroline turned and faced the knife-wielding Raoul. "It is just you and me, Raoul," said Caroline. "Just put the knife down and let's try talking." Raoul didn't move. "Fine, Raoul, we'll do this the hard way!"

            Another person was heard coming up the stairs, cutting off Caroline's hard way. Raoul readied to toss Guilliame of the roof, while Caroline was prepared to sprint forward. The door burst open, revealing Christine. Raoul placed Guilliame down, but Caroline didn't relax. 

            Raoul stepped away from Guilliame and headed towards the two blondes. He took both their hands in his and smiled. "You're both here for me. That makes me so happy. We could all live together in happiness," Raoul said. 'Oh yeah, he snapped,' Caroline thought. She went to take her hand from Raoul's grip but stopped at a look from Christine. "Oh, yes, Raoul. Caroline and I were terrible miserable without you," she said, emphasizing her words so Caroline could catch on. She did. 'I'm going to throw up after this, but I guess this is the only way to save Guilliame,' she thought. "Yes," she said aloud to Raoul, "we decided it was better to share you rather than lose you." Raoul's smile grew bigger and he started babbling. "I know of a place in America where this practice is perfectly acceptable. We can live there!" he gushed. 

            Meanwhile, Erik grabbed Carly's arm and brought her over to Guilliame. They had been hiding behind the door, waiting for Christine to engage Raoul's attention. Carly had met up with Erik before. They undid Guilliame's binds, and supported him when he was free. They helped him to the door, sneaking past Raoul. Luckily for them, he was still going on and on about living with both Caroline and Christine as husband and wives. 

            Mid-rant, Raoul turned around and was upset to find Guilliame was gone. "Where did he go?" he shouted. "Who did you have help him?"

"Where did who go, Raoul?" Christine asked. Raoul's face grew even redder. "Don't humor him, Christine," Caroline warned her friend. "It's the only way to get him calm," Christine replied. As if to contradict her statement, Raoul threw his knife at the two, who ducked just in time. "Alright, so onto Plan B," Christine said. "Which would be?" Caroline asked. "Rush at him and try to overpower him."

"Are you insane? You're suggesting that the two of us storm a raving lunatic with a knife?" Caroline asked Christine. Christine nodded. "Two of us versus one of him," Caroline sighed. "Raving lunatic with a knife, remember?" she asked. Christine looked over at Raoul. "Well, right now, he seems to be distracted. And unarmed." Caroline looked to where Christine was staring at and saw Raoul trying to pull his knife from where it was embedded in the wall. She reached into her pocket and felt a Punjab lasso there. "Alright," she said, "I surprise him with this while you get the knife." Christine smiled and nodded.

            Caroline carefully snuck up to Raoul as he tried to get his knife out. She managed to pull his arms back when he let go of the knife to rest for a minute. She tied them up and left him there. Christine, upon seeing that Caroline had full control of the situation, went for the knife and took it out. "All right, Raoul, you are going to stand up and walk down those steps. No funny business," she ordered. "Christine, you lead him and I'll follow with the knife," Caroline said. Christine handed the singer the knife and grabbed her ex-husband's binds. 

            The three arrived downstairs just as Robert returned with the police. Caroline handed them Raoul's knife as they took him into custody. Erik also turned over the madman's gun, found in the alleyway. Christine began to give her account to the police as Carly rushed forward. "Belle de l'Amour!" she called. Caroline collapsed in Carly's arms. "Where is he?" she asked. Carly leaned back to see Caroline and said, "They took Guilliame back to the hospital." Caroline broke free from Carly's grasp. "I need to see him!" she said, hysterically. "You need to rest," Carly argued back, careful not to make her statement sound like an order. "No, he's alone and needs me," Caroline cried. "Madame Giry is with him. What he needs if for you to get some rest," Carly assured her friend. Caroline gave up her fight and Carly took her back to the lair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Wow, this has to be one of my longest chapters so far! Anyway, thanks again to all who reviewed. School is out for the next two weeks, much to the joy of many! Hopefully, I will have my other two chapters up within the next week, especially since Chapter 20 is focused around Christmas. ~*Mac*~


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Will this Saga Ever End? 

A few months had passed since that night on the roof. Caroline and Guilliame were anxiously planning their wedding while Estella started school. Christine was trying to regain her life while going through the divorce and annulment process. Erik stood by her side the entire time. The Captain and Raoul were tried, convicted and sentenced. Those two weren't going to see the outside of a jail for a long time. Everything finally seemed to be going right in their lives.

"Don't say that!" Caroline screeched, hitting Adellina with a pillow. "But it's true!" the Italian said. "The last time I said that, my crazy ex-lover kidnapped my fiancé," Caroline said. "Jinx!" Olga cried, pointing at Adellina. "I am not a jinx," she retorted. "Yes you are. You just jinxed Caroline," the Gemini said. "Or maybe she just jinxed herself and would you two stop doing that?" Adair stated. "Stop doing what?" the Gemini asked, looking like the cats who ate the canary. Adair just sighed as Adellina squealed, "I did not jinx myself or Caroline. All I said was that everything seemed to be going right in their lives. I was just stating a fact!" She looked around, looking for support. "Double jinx," Marie-Antoinette said. Adellina collapsed on the couch.

"What was going on in here?" Tymara asked a laughing Carly. "Adellina and jinxes," Carly replied. Adellina's muffled "I am not" resounded through the room, causing the girls to break into a fresh bout of giggles. "Wonderful. We go on in an hour and you all have the giggles," Tymara said. "Oh, you would be laughing too if you were here," Adair said. "Yes, you would," the Gemini resounded. Adair grabbed another pillow off the couch and whacked both of them with it.

Adellina popped up from underneath her pillow. "But think about it, Caroline, what more could go wrong?" she asked. Caroline shrugged. "I don't know, but I just have feeling something bad is going to happen. Especially now that you said it again!" She hit the Italian singer with the pillow Adair had used on the Gemini. "Triple jinx," Olga simply stated. "Shut-up!" came Adellina's reply.

After the show, Caroline hailed a carriage ("Hail, Carriage!" a laughing and drunk patron said) and went back to her apartment. Guilliame was there, waiting for her. "How was it tonight?" he asked. "Alright," she answered. "Just alright?"

"Yes, considering all things. Like, the fact we were getting over a really bad case of the giggles before the show. And then the audience seemed to more drunk than usual. I hard Louis, who runs the bar, had to actually close it up before the completion of the first act." 

"Giggles and an inebriated audience? Sounds like an adventurous night," Guilliame said. "Oh it was. Especially since Adellina jinxed us," Caroline said, coming out her bedroom.

            She was wrapped up in a fluffy bathrobe, and Guilliame drew her into his arms. They both plopped down on the couch. "How did she jinx us?" he asked. "She said that everything seemed to be going fine in our lives," Caroline said. "Yes, and with that, Adellina has invited disaster into our lives," Guilliame said, amused by the whole thing. "Don't joke!" Caroline exclaimed. "The last time I thought that, Raoul broke loose from jail, tortured you and killed Jean and Christophe." Guilliame could see the worry in his fiancée's eyes. He gently kissed her. "Don't worry. What will happen will happen. So, want to tell me the whole story of those giggles?" Caroline smiled and started to recount the events that had occurred earlier.

            A few days later, Caroline began to decorate her apartment for Christmas. Estella was eagerly putting up the lights, which meant in essence that she only managed to wrap herself in them. Caroline giggled and began to unwind her daughter, when a knock came at the door. One of her neighbors stood there, holding out a letter. "This came for you," she said. Caroline thanked her and looked at the return address. It was from her Aunt Veronique. She quickly opened the letter, fearing ill news of her uncle. The first lines soon eased this worry. Halfway through the letter, a new worry popped up. 

"Joseph Blanc has stopped by here, looking for you. I fear he still carries a torch for you, my dear and wishes to follow through with your previous engagement. I tried to explain that you were engaged, but he would hear none of it. He is heading to Paris and I felt you should know dear."

            Caroline finished the letter and called to her daughter. The two prepared to go out and quickly fled to the Lair, much to the little girl's delight. Erik quickly engaged the young girl by playing her some of his music.

            "Joseph Blanc is coming here to Paris! Curse Adellina and her jinxes," Caroline cried. "Wait, who is Joseph Blanc and what does Adellina's jinx have to do with this?" Guilliame asked. He lead Caroline over to a chair so she could explain. "Joseph Blanc is best known as Monsieur Boring Jerk. "

"The other fiancé?"

"I didn't like him. He was highly educated and incredibly snotty because of it. He always talked about the most boring topics, ones I knew next to nothing about. He would never discuss music or opera—anything that interested me and that I knew about. We could never hold a single conversation. He felt that because he was university educated and a man, he knew more than me. I couldn't say one thing without him interrupting and injecting his opinion."

"So what does his visit have to do with Adellina's jinx?" Guilliame asked, gently. "According to my aunt, he is still a bachelor and still wants to marry me! Why, heaven only knows," Caroline explained. Guilliame hugged her, tightly. She added, "All because Venus has to go and fire off her mouth about us finally being happy."

            "Nice job, Venus!" Elena said to Adellina. Olga threw Elisa's pillow at the Italian. All the dancers were in the Gemini's room, trying to calm a hysterical Caroline. Guilliame had done only so much before she had to leave for Le Cirque Boheme. "Belle, don't worry. You're engaged now to Guilliame. If Monsieur Boring Jerk can't accept it, tough," Marie-Antoinette said. "Nobody can blame me," Adellina said. They all looked at her. "Okay, maybe we can. But I didn't mean for anything bad to happen," she said. "I know, Venus," Caroline said. "Caroline, don't worry about him. You go out there and forget Joseph. Then go home and just continue planning your wedding to Guilliame," Tymara said. "Thanks Chocolate Countess," Caroline hugged her African friend.

            After that night's show, Caroline and Carly remained on stage to talk to some of the patrons. One new patron walked up to the stage. "Caroline de Sainte," he said. Caroline stopped dead upon hearing that voice. She looked to see Joseph Blanc, dressed very finely, gray hairs starting to show amongst his black ones. She greeted him as politely as she could. "Why don't we go somewhere more private?" he asked, grabbing Caroline and dragging her to her dressing room. Once there, she made sure her door was slightly ajar, just in case.

            "Your aunt didn't tell me you were working at a nightclub," he said. "You probably didn't ask," Caroline responded. "I thought you were working at L'Opera Populaire," Blanc simply stated. "I was. I decided I preferred this career," she said. "You would rather lower yourself with this profession?" he asked, grabbing her hands. "Let me take you away from this god-forsaken place. I can make an honest woman out of you; we were engaged once before. Don't you still have those same feelings for me?"

"Of course, Joseph. One cannot easily forget the contempt one feels for another." Caroline held out her left hand. "See? I am engaged now," she said. Joseph picked up his hat off her couch. "You can't keep up that charade any longer, Caroline," he said. "Good night."

            The next day, Guilliame was back with Caroline and Estella. He helped them decorate their small tree, which Caroline had growing on her balcony. "This will be my first real Christmas in a long time," Guilliame said, lifting Estella up to put the star on top of the tree. "Why don't you come with me and Estella to the Christmas party at Le Cirque Boheme's tomorrow? We do a special family Christmas show. Bring Erik and Christine as well," Caroline invited. Guilliame hugged her and agreed to go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry this is so late. I wanted it out in time before Christmas, but my daddy kept bringing my laptop to work to fix it up. So, here is the Chapter due out over a week ago! ~*Mac*~


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Merry Christmas? (Or: No, it Won' End)

            The next day was Christmas Eve, and a light snowfall had occurred overnight. Caroline let Estella out to play. She watched from the stairs, finishing Guilliame's gift. As much as she hated to admit it to anyone, Caroline was pretty good with knitting. She finished the scarf and called in Estella. The girl, however, was in the middle of a snowball fight with some of the children that lived on the block. So Caroline walked in to the kitchen. 

            She re-emerged with some cookies and hot chocolate. This attracted the children's attention immediately. They came running, sliding down the icy road to reach the treats. Each child grabbed a cookie and a mug of hot chocolate. They greedily ate and drank the treats and thanked Caroline. Their mothers called them home for supper as Caroline brought Estella in.

            Guilliame arrived an hour later when Caroline was wrestling Estella into her new dress. The little girl was complaining about the material that made the dress puff out. "I don't want to wear the itchy dress," Estella exclaimed, climbing into her bed and covering herself with her blanket. "It hurts when it scratches." Carolline looked thoughtful. She ordered Guilliame to watch the girl while she went out.

            A few minutes later, Caroline returned with something wrapped up in her hands. "Estella, I have something that might help," she said, coaxing the little girl from underneath the covers. Estella cautiously unwrapped the package and lifted out a white skirt. "What's this?" Estella asked. "It's a slip. Now the material won't hurt you," Caroline explained. Finally, Estella agreed to wear the dress. After making sure the dress was perfect, Caroline readied herself to head out to Le Cirque Boheme. "Come in about an hour and a half. I'll see you there," she instructed, kissing Guilliame.

            She reached Le Cirque Boheme in record time. Panting, she opened her dressing room door to find Joseph Blanc sitting there. "Joseph! Out, now! How did you get in?" Caroline screeched, drawing the Gemini's attention. "I made a key for myself off of Myrcel's master set," Joseph said, swinging his key around. "You stole Myrcel's master set?" Elisa questioned. "Absolutely, you idiotic American," came her reply. Elisa and Elena puffed up in anger. "How dare you!" Elena scolded, ice dripping in her throat. "Two American buffoons. Do France a favor, go back to America where you belong," Joseph commented.

            Myrcel approached his three dancers carefully, noticing the tense situation. "What's the matter?" Caroline turned towards him. "Joseph Blanc stole your master set and made a copy of my dressing room key," she explained. Myrcel turned towards Monsieur Blanc, who was sitting calmly in Caroline room. "You stole my keys? You made me panic for two straight days? You made the crew be on high alert for those two days? How dare you!" Blanc just stared ahead as Myrcel sent a stagehand to call for an officer. "Joseph, I'm going to have to ask you to return the key," Myrcel said. Joseph didn't move. "Joseph, don't make this difficult for me."

            The stagehand returned with a police inspector. "You said you wanted to report a thief?" the inspector asked, seeming a little absent-minded. Pierre was holding back both of the Gemini, still ready to attack Joseph for his earlier comments. Carly had come out of her room and was now standing by Caroline. The other girls stood by their doors. 

            "Yes," Myrcel replied to the inspector, launching into his story. The inspector listened and nodded. "Alright, Monsieur Blanc, you need to hand over those keys to Monsieur Myrcel now." 

"Don't address me as some child. I am a grown man."

"Who broke the law. You are coming with me."

"I absolutely refuse to move from this spot. You wouldn't do this to you own cousin, Myrcel!" All eyes turned to Myrcel, who was so red, his face was purple. "You stole from me, cousin," he stated simply. He motioned for the inspector to arrest Blanc. "You aren't serious! Unhand me, fool. Myrcel our mothers—what would they say? Leave me alone. I'm family; your own flesh and blood. I refuse to be treated in such a manner," Blanc protested. His eyes fell on Caroline.

            She began to squirm under his gaze. "Caroline, you will stand up for me, right?" he pleaded. Caroline turned her head. "Inspector, please remove him now," she heard Myrcel say, bitterness seeped in his voice. "Caroline, Caroline, what about our love? Our engagement!" Blanc called out. "He's obviously delusional," Robert called out. "Caroline?" Blanc continued to plead. "For us?"

"I told you there is no us."

"Our engagement…"

"Ended six years ago. I'm engaged to someone else now. I'm happy with him and I love him."

            Jospeh Blanc was escorted out of the building and given to the custody of another officer. The inspector returned with Blanc's copied keys. Myrcel thanked the man and returned the keys to his office. The backstage crew returned to their everyday activities, acting as if nothing had happened. Carly gave Caroline a hug and walked to her dressing room. All the other dancers turned towards Adellina. "Alright, I'm a jinx! Happy now?" Everyone nodded, causing Adellina to slam her door in mock anger.

            Caroline was busy putting on her costume when a knock came to the door. She slid her arm into her sleeve and opened the door. Guilliame and Estella stood there. Estella tore herself from Guilliame's grasp and pounced on Caroline's couch. "How are you?" he asked, concerned. "I'll tell you if you do two things," Caroline said. "Shut the door and button me up."

            Ten minutes later, Caroline and Guilliame emerged with Estella in between. Caroline had told the shorter version of the story to save time. Erik and Christine were already sitting in Balcony 5, waiting for Guilliame and Estella. "I'll take her now," he said, leading the girl away. "Wait!" Carly called out. Guilliame stopped and turned. "Would Estella like to sing with us?" the Spanish dancer asked Caroline. Caroline turned to Estella, who was bouncing up and down with excitement. "That would be wonderful," La Belle d'Amour said. Estella gave a shout of joy and ran to join a small group of children by the wings. Guilliame smiled and started to walk to the balcony.

            The show started early, since this was the one night patrons brought their families. Wives and husbands sat together, smaller children running around the tables. Older girls watched the dancers with such admiration. Older boys eyeing them as only adolescent boys can. The entire family enjoyed the night. This was Myrcel's real dream, Caroline knew, a family entertainment venue. She glanced up at Balcony One, where Myrcel's elderly mother, his wife and three children sat. His fourth stood by Estella with the other children. Caroline sighed, it was a shame Myrcel had to change his original attentions of Le Cirque Boheme because society wouldn't approve and he needed money.

            Estella enjoyed being on the stage with her adoptive mother. The girls were only singing traditional Christmas carols, so all the children knew what to sing Caroline and Olga jumped off the stage—a really short jump—and started dancing with some of the children not on stage. "This is what I love about here—class with unpredictability," one patron said.

            Everything seemed to be going fine—the music, the dancing, the eggnog, the sweets were all perfect and abundant. Then the lights went out. "I knew it was a bad idea to try these new fangled incandescent lamps," Caroline heard Myrcel say. Children called out for their mothers but Caroline didn't hear the voice of her own daughter. The stagehands relit the candles burned lights returned to the room. Mothers and fathers comforted their children. 

            When the lights went down, Caroline figured Estella had kept calm or maybe one of the other girls had comforted her. Now, with the lights up, she looked around for her child. But the little black girl was no where to be found. Caroline looked up at Balcony 5. Erik, Christine and Guilliame were also looking for Estella. Carly ran up to her friend. "Caroline, there is an inspector looking for you. He has Estella."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry for how long this took. My laptop has had some internet difficulties that my school can't seem to fix. Luckily, my daddy is letting me use his laptop with internet connection! Then, we found out our principal had resigned on us like that. No goodbyes, no nothing. Just rumors and then a confirmation assembly. And I also made my first choice college. Yeah! Okay, enough rejoicing. I'm just going to *shamelessly* plug my other stories. ~*Mac*~

Other Mackenzie W's stories:

(* marks completed works)

The Phantom Lives On* Changes* Beauty and the Beast: A Modern Day Fairy Tale* Pirates of the Caribbean:Pirates of the Death Omen The Incredibly Bizarre Fairy Tale The Tale of the Woman Warrior Saying Good-bye* You've Got to Learn Your Well 


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Give Me Back My Child!

Guilliame came down when he saw Caroline faint. Carly and a nearby patron caught her. Lying her down gently, Myrcel approached with something to revive his dancer. Caroline coughed as the smelling salts revived her. "Belle de l'Amour, are you okay?" Myrcel asked. Caroline coughed again but managed to nod.

Caroline turned to Carly and asked chokingly, "What do you mean an inspector has Estella?" Carly was about to reply when Guilliame cut her off.

"What do you mean taking her away?" Caroline heard this, paled even more, and sprinted to the front of Le Cirque Boheme.

"I am her mother, give her back to me," Caroline said, breathless. The inspector shook his head.

"Apparently, you adopted her illegally," the inspector said. "Yes, illegally."

"No, we didn't." 

"But her parents have arrived and want to take her back home." The inspector pointed to a couple standing in the shadows. Caroline recognized them immediately.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, you two are still here?" she asked. The inspector looked between the three of them, as if to ask how they knew each other. "They work for the Vicomte de Chagny when he took me to New York. That's where I legally adopted Estella and they know that!"

The inspector shook his head at Caroline's remarks. "They have proof. I'm sorry little Estella belongs to them." With that, the inspector and the Walshes left, bring a terrified Estella with them. Caroline broke down in Guilliame's arms and cried. 

"How dare they take my baby girl away!" Caroline shouted. She was no longer crying, and back in the lair with Guilliame. "How dare he!"

"We'll fight this. Maybe your Uncle Max knows somebody," her fiancé said. "He has to know someone."

"Guilliame's right," Carly said. She had wanted to make sure Caroline was all right. "Write to him." Caroline kept pacing the floor.

"I'm too wound up to fight," Caroline said. She just kept pacing back and forth. And back and forth. And back and forth. Finally, everyone grew tired of watching her walk the floor.

"You have to calm down. Here, have some tea," Christine entered the room with a tray of teacups in her hands.

Christine watched as Caroline took a cup and began drinking. She suddenly became very faint. She wavered on her feet and Erik tried to steady her. Would they have two faintings in one night? Luckily, she didn't, but she felt nauseous. "I guess all this stress is making me sick," she said. Erik and Guilliame helped Christine to bed.

The next morning, Madame Giry and Meg visited the four in the lair for Christmas. With disgust they heard the happenings of the previous night. "Oh, how dare they! How much more can Raoul do to you?" Meg asked, comforting Caroline. 

"I don't know, but I want Estella back!" Guilliame walked up and comforted Caroline. "We will get her back," she said, looking to him for reassuring. He smiled reassuringly. "Did Erik tell you I'm going to contact my uncle in the morning?"

"Yes, he did. I hope he can get Estella back for us."

"I hope so, too. But let me promise you this: We will get Estella back and be a family together, so help me God!"

A short time later, Madame Giry and Christine emerged from the bathroom. The latter had a huge grin on her face while the former looked steadily at Erik. "Well?" Meg asked, concerned for her friend. "I'm pregnant," Christine said, her smile growing bigger. "What?!" everyone exclaimed with excitement. They all turned and looked to Madame Giry, who just nodded. She never took her eyes off of Erik the whole time. 

"Oh my God!" Meg squealed, setting off a whole chain of events. The girl, as well as Caroline, enveloped Christine in a group hug. Guilliame attended to Erik, who had passed out, while Madame Giry just stood there. "We have to plan your wedding," Meg said to Christine.

"Wedding?" Christine and Caroline asked together. "Don't you think that's a bit too much too soon?"

"But, aren't you and Erik planning on getting married?"

"Of course, she is marrying Erik. Soon," Madame Giry interjected.

"Great! Wait, Christine, what if you and Caroline had a double wedding? That would be so lovely!" Meg said, talking rapidly.

"Meg, dear," Caroline said, placing a hand on Meg's arm, "let's slow down a bit. We don't want to overburden Christine. She just found out she's going to have a baby."

"But Caroline, she has to plan this now if you two are going to have a double wedding."

"Meg, I don't think the annulment is going to come through in time for her to be married with me and Guilliame," Caroline said, tossing a look to Christine. "Besides, I think once she gets out of her marriage from hell—don't give me that look Madame Giry—and I think she is going to need a break."

There looked like there would be no end to Caroline and Meg's argument. Madame Giry stepped in to try to conclude it. "She's pregnant and no one is going to believe it is Raoul's. Erik is going to have to marry her, Caroline. She'll never make it as a single mother," Madame Giry argued. 

"I have," Caroline said, defiantly. She wasn't going to let Madame Giry force Christine into marriage so soon, even if it was to Erik. 

But Madame Giry wasn't ready to give up. "But everyone knew your adopted Estella. Who else has given birth and raised it by herself?"

"Marie-Antoinette. She has a four year old son named Michel."

"Some one who wouldn't be expected to have an illegitimate child," Mme. Giry replied, upsetting Caroline. No one talked about her sisters that way!

"For you information, Blaise isn't an unwed mother. She is a widow. Bet you didn't know that? She does Le Cirque Boheme to support Michel, herself and her mother, who takes care of the boy while his mother works," Caroline said. "And Christine so can pass off the child as Raoul's. We were back in time for it to possibly be his. We've seen it done before."

Madame Giry humphed at this suggestion. This one effect seemed to end their dispute as the older woman marched over to Christine. "I only have you and your child in my heart. Your reputation will be ruined if you give birth to a bastard," she told the Opera singer. "The double wedding is your only option."

"May I remind you she is still technically married to Raoul?"

"Right now, I think we should focus our energy on finding Estella," Erik said, "and leave matters concerning me and Christine to the two of us." Guilliame released a held breath from the intense debate that his fiancée had been in and had no doubt she would've become physical. She was rather overprotective when it came to her fellow dancers at Le Cirque Boheme.

But the mention of Estella calmed her down. "We know where she is, it is just getting her back," Caroline said, the pain coming back. Guilliame held her and remained by her side all day and night. 

The next day, Caroline mailed her letter to her uncle. Guilliame accompanied her to her apartment and to the address where she could see Estella. A police inspector met her there to supervise the visit. When Estella saw Caroline and Guilliame enter, she ran towards them. "Maman! Papa! Please say you I can go home now," the little girl said.

Caroline hugged her and tried not to cry. "You have to stay here with the Walshes for a bit longer, I'm afraid," she said. Caroline and Guilliame gave Estella her Christmas gifts. Neither wanted to let her go, and she didn't seem to want them to. 

All too soon, the inspector was telling them to leave. "No, Maman! Don't leave me with the bad people, Maman!" Estella cried as Caroline was being escorted out. 

"Did you hear that? She doesn't like them!" Guilliame shouted. "You can't leave her there!" The inspector just escorted the two off the premise, no words exchanged on his part. He left them and Caroline broke down crying in Guilliame's arms. The two stood there for some time before returning to the lair. Caroline would not be able to go to Le Cirque Boheme that night.

A/N: Wow. It has been so long since I last updated this…and I am sorry. I got sidetracked by my friend who begged me to start writing Harry Potter fics for her…so blame her…I'm going to forward any flames about this being late to her so she could read…besides, this has a more loyal following than that story…but if you want to read it…go ahead…it's called "Memories of Those Who Mattered"…and I have the next chapter ready, but not typed, but I don't know when it will be…it is my last few weeks of high school and even as a senior, I have all these papers and projects to do…but there will be more romance between some of the other characters soon…what do you think?…and sorry about the length of this note…Mac 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Second Trial

Two days later, her uncle Max surprised her. He was quite livid about his grandniece. "Don't worry, Caroline," her uncle said, "we will get Estella back for you."

"We?" Caroline asked. Max moved to reveal a young man standing behind him.

"Christophe Lamont, my niece Caroline de Sainte. Caroline, my new associate Christophe," Max introduced the two. Christophe merely bowed his head in acknowledgement. He's shy," Max whispered.

Caroline gave him a look. "Well, thank you," she told the man.

Max and Christophe immediately began working on Caroline's case. They were still working when Carly and Marie-Antoinette entered the lair. "So this is where Guilliame lives?" Marie-Antoinette asked, clutching little ichel's hand.

"Yes," Carly responded. "Caroline, are you coming?" Caroline yelled back an affirmative answer. "Good," Carly continued. "Marie-Antoinette wants to know if someone can watch Michel for her."

Marie-Antoinette added, bashfully, "Please?"

"I can," Guilliame said, taking the little boy's hand. The little boy seemed entranced by the masked man and started babbling.

Carly smiled and walked further into the lair. "Caroline, hurry up! We'll be late!"

"Caramel, patience. I don't see, or hear, Blaise yelling at me," Caroline said, coming out of her room. "Uncle Max, I have to go. If you need anything, Erik and Guilliame will help you. You too, Christophe."

It was then that Carly and Christophe noticed each other. The lawyer was enchanted by Carly's exotic looks, thanks to her Hispanic background. Christophe himself was quite good looking, tall, brunette and lean. At a quick glance, Caroline had almost mistaken this Christophe as the one who used to work at Le Cirque Boheme. All the dancers knew Carly and Christophe used to be a couple. Caroline smiled at the two and passed a knowing look to Marie-Antoinette. "Come on, Caramel. You were the one who didn't want to be late," Caroline said.

"Coming," Carly replied, absentmindedly. She followed her friends out of the lair while Max gave his associate a knowing look.

Max, Christophe, Caroline, Guilliame, Erik, Christine and Carly went down to the courts to win Estella back. Max had earlier prevented the Walshes from leaving the country with the girl, so the three of them were there as well. Estella tried to break free from Mrs. Walsh's grip to escape to Caroline, but the housekeeper kept a good grip on the girl. The three were ushered in.

Max met with the judge presiding over the case. Caroline noted it was the same room that she and Christine had revealed Raoul's treachery all those months ago. 'Feels like another lifetime ago, rather than last August,' she thought, hugging herself.

Guilliame encircled her as if protecting her from whatever pain the court may inflict her with. "Don't worry, Caroline. Your uncle will do his best. Now, let out that breath you're holding." Caroline did as she was instructed while her uncle was talking to Christophe. When their discussion was finished, Christophe approached the small group by the bar.

"Well, it looks like I'm representing you today," he told Caroline, the anxiety seeping in his voice. The others tried to boost his confidence. "I'm fine. Anyway, I need you to answer some questions, Caroline," he said, taking Caroline out of the room. The others watched them leave in complete morbid silence.

"You sound like someone has died," Max said, spooking the group. "Oh, I got to tell Veronique I spooked you all. She said I couldn't spook a fly. Ha!" The others still stared in silence, but this time, it was a shocked silence. They could not believe this man was making jokes at a time like this. "Alright, no response. If you're all concerned about Christophe's competence, I can assure you he is just as good as me," Max told them. They were still not convinced. Max sighed and gave up his attempts to boost his partner's standing in their eyes.

Christophe and Caroline re-entered, a look of determination plastered on his face. The lawyer sat the dancer down next to her fiancé. Christophe gave a nod to Max and it seemed the young man's confidence had been expanded twenty-fold.

Christophe walked up to the judge and began his argument. "Your Honor, we come here because my client, Mademoiselle de Sainte had had her child wrongfully taken away," he stated. "In order to prove this to the court, I call upon Mademoiselle de Sainte herself."

Caroline walked to the stand, as if living in a dream. She sat down in the chair and was no longer in the room, but in August of the previous year. She saw Guilliame, Myrcel, all her dancer friends, Erik and all the other in attendance that day. There sat Raoul smirking at her. Oh, how she would have the last laugh! The judge leaned down and patted her arm, jerking her back to reality.

She was returned to the room, but it wasn't August. It was January; six days into the new year, exactly. The room held very little people now, but most were friendly. Raoul was no longer in the room, but Caroline could still see his smirking face in front of her. Christophe's hand, not the judge's, rested on her arm. "Caroline?" he asked. "Are you well? Can you go through this?" Caroline was finally free of Raoul's smirk and nodded.

The judge listened to Caroline's story before Christophe called up the Walshes. "Yes, Mademoiselle de Sainte—then Mrs. Charity Dean to my wife and I—dud bring young Estella into the house as her personal servant," Mr. Walsh said. Christophe approached and repeated Mr. Walsh's last two words. "Personal servant, yessir," Walsh began to explain. "Estella was to deal with Mrs. Dean's mail directly. The girl was the only one allowed in her private room when she was there."

"Did Mademoiselle de Sainte ever mistreat young Estella?"

"Absolutely not. Then again, Mrs. Dean was kind to all in the house. She was just distant to everyone."

"Everyone? Even Estella?"

"No, not to Estella." Mr. Walsh was starting to get nervous. Christophe called Mrs. Walsh and dismissed her husband. Christophe began to probe the female servant, inquiring into the adoption of Estella.

"As my husband said, Mrs. Dean really loved and favored Estella. She was the one who saved her from the streets. And she also knew how much my husband and I wanted a child, but as you can see, we are past age. So Mrs. Dean wanted us to adopt Estella and give her a good home. And then she just takes her away to another country without us knowing," Mrs. Walsh said, trying to sound like the wronged person. Guilliame and Carly were trying to sound like people who weren't about to gag.

"Did Mademoiselle sign any papers saying you were Estella's legal guardian?" Christophe asked, trying to hide the glee in his voice. The Walshes' lawyer cleared his throat. He walked up and handed the judge a piece of paper.

The judge read the paper. "This seems to prove the Walshes' statement," the judge stated. Guilliame balled his hand to a fist while Carly leaned forward to pat a paling Caroline on the shoulder. Even Christophe seemed to be getting nervous. "Except for the fact that it's a forgery." Now it was the other lawyer's turn to grow anxious, gulping audibly. The judge leaned forward. "I know documents from New York and the United States of America," the judge said, tossing the paper towards the lawyer. "The motto of New York isn't Freedom and Truth, it's Excelsior—Ever Upward. So I would start speaking the truth and I would do so now."

The lawyer squirmed as Christophe excused Mrs. Walsh from the stand. He called up the officer who took Estella from Caroline. "Monsieur, I believe it is in your best interest to tell us everything," Christophe advised. The man, now scared, nodded.

"I work the late night shift at the prison where the Vicomte de Chagny is serving time. We began talking about how our loves wronged us. He asked me whether or not I would be interested in helping him get back at his lover. I agreed. He had a list of contacts I should make. His lawyer. A government friend of his. The Walshes, former servants of his. We plotted to pull this off and I thought it was work because Raoul said his plan was foolproof and that Caroline would never fight. How wrong he was."

"Indeed," Christophe said. Within minutes, Caroline and Guilliame left the courtroom, Estella in tow. The little girl was excited to be back with her parents and wouldn't let either of their hands go. Christophe smiled at the sight and turned to Max. "I did it, didn't I?"

"You did good, Christophe," Max replied. "You did real good."

When the small group returned to the Lair, Madame Giry and Meg surprised them with a welcome home party. "You two were very confident," Caroline said as Estella dived for the cake.

Madame Giry shrugged and hugged Caroline. "Mother's intuition," the ballet mistress said. "You knew it, Christine knew and I knew it. Now, let's celebrate the fact that Estella is home."

Later that night, Carly helped Caroline put Estella to bed. Once the little girl drifted off to sleep, Caroline turned on her friend. "So, Christophe is nice," she said, fixing the blankets nonchalantly. Carly shot her friend a look. "What? I was just saying…"

"It wasn't what you were saying, Belle, it was what you were implying."

"Oh, and what was I implying, Caramel?"

"That maybe I should give Christophe a try. Not going to happen," Carly said, enfolding her arms over her chest. "I can't…look at my record. Javier, remember him?"

Caroline hugged the woman. "You escaped. He hasn't found you and he probably doesn't care."

Carly shrugged Caroline off. "And Christophe…he turned out to be in cahoots with a nut job and then was killed."

"Yes, but you two broke off the relationship long before he joined leagues with my evil ex who then killed him."

"But still…"

"Look, I was involved with Robert. And then Raoul—said nut job—and now I'm marrying Guilliame," Caroline said.

"I guess," Carly said to her pseudo-sister, "you're telling me that love comes after a while."

"A Monsieur Right after a series of Monsieur Wrongs," Caroline interjected. "And maybe Christophe is your Monsieur Right. But Caramel dear, you'll never know if you don't give him a chance."

Carly still seemed to have a few doubts. "He is a high class lawyer. I'm a nightclub dancer. Where's the hope?" she asked, leaning back on Caroline's bed after they entered.

Caroline sighed and left the room again. She came back a few minutes later, smiling at Carly. "Never say never. You have a lunch date tomorrow with Christophe."

Carly jumped off the blonde's bed. "How?" she asked. "Is he out there?" Unknowingly, she reached up to try to tame her curly hair.

Caroline smiled at her friend's response. "He just left with my uncle Max after talking with Guilliame and Erik. Now, are you going home or would you rather stay here in the lair?"

"I would take the latter," Erik said, coming out of nowhere. "It is late, almost dawn. I don't mean to sound rude, but Christophe and Max just left and I know you can handle yourself, Carly. But I still worry about the city at night." Carly smiled, hugged Erik and agreed to stay the night.

Guilliame came in just as Carly was agreeing to stay. "Well, now, where to put you? Christine's old room or should we move Estella?" he asked,

"Leave Estella," Carly said. "It's her first night back with her family. Let her stay in her own bed."

Guilliame nodded. "If you say so, but Christine is experiencing morning sickness and the next room…"

"Don't worry about me. I sleep like a log," she assured the man. "Good night." With that, Carly left the room with Erik.

Caroline collapsed on the bed as her fiancé removed his mask. "Estella's back," Caroline repeated over and over again. Guilliame laughed. He laid down next to her and hugged her tightly. "My baby is back," Caroline said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Our baby," Guilliame corrected. Caroline started laughing again, kissing him squarely on the mouth. He broke the kiss long enough to douse the lights and cover the two.

* * *

A/N: Wow, doesn't it seem like I've been under a rock lately? Well, as I said in my last chapter, I have a crazy muse who has basically tied me up and demanded I write "Harry Potter." And the fact that yours truly is now a college girl hasn't helped either since this story is on my high school laptop and I forgot to transfer it over to my college laptop. Plus the added fact the notebook this is taking shape in is also at home usually. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers and you might start to see some of the chapters being adjusted since I'm revising. Mac 


End file.
